CMD's First Story: The Journey of Sebastion
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: To apologize for the delay of the final chapter of Descendant Friendly, and in (sort of) celebration of my first anniversary, I'll be posting the very first story I ever wrote here a long time ago on my old account, The Journey of Sebastion, a Spongebob fanfic based off of Metal Gear Solid.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Chance

*ring ring* Sandy's cell phone was ringing, so she picked it up.

Sandy: Hello?

?: Hello Sandy. It's me, Captain Spongebob.

Sandy: Well howdy, *giggles* Captain Spongebob.

Spongebob: Sandy, are you at the laboratory?

Sandy: I sure am.

Spongebob: I need you to go somewhere where no one can hear us talking.

Sandy: Okey-dokey, then.

Sandy walks to her workroom in the laboratory, and shuts the door.

Sandy: Okay, I'm alone. So what's so important that we need to talk about in private?

Spongebob: It's about the plan. We've decided on our battle strategy, and to put it in action, we need that weapon that you and the other scientists are working on. Is the project finished?

Sandy: Pretty much. Just a few adjustments here and there, and she'll be ready in no time.

Spongebob: Excellent. This is our best chance to end this farce. If this plan works, our victory is assured.

Sandy: You bet it is. That gaddung bastard Alex doesn't stand a chance. I can't believe he's been able to last this long. If he didn't have the help of the other scientists from the KB, he would've been dead long ago.

Spongebob: They were formidable foes indeed. Neptune didn't stand a chance. *sigh*

Sandy: ...

Spongebob: In any case Sandy, I need MSL delivered to the base as soon as possible. Contact me when it's finished.

Sandy: Sure thing Spongebob. Bye.

They both hung up.

Spongebob walked to a room where a blue fish was waiting. He was dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and had a black headband strapped around his head.

Fish: So what's going on?

Spongebob: Everything is going as planned. Aside from the weapon, you are the most important aspect in this mission, Sebastion.

End of Episode One.


	2. Chapter 2

From where we last left off...

Sebastion: Most important? What do I have to do?

Spongebob: To put it simply, you will be the operator of the Metal Sea Lion, our ultimate weapon. You will control it from the inside, and use it as part of our attack.

Sebastion: I get to control a massive killing machine? Sounds fun (sarcastically).

Spongebob: Sebastion, this is our only chance to destroy the enemy, at least act like you care about us winning this battle.

Sebastion: As you wish, but this "ultimate weapon" is still very new. What would you expect me to do if it were to fail?

Spongebob: I've already prepared a backup plan. While controlling the sea lion, you will have supports that will assist you if the weapon begins to falter.

Sebastion: Supports?

Spongebob: Yes. Two trusted members of the rebel force. The first is Rayne, one of Sandy's assistants who worked on MSL, and a former member of KB, the Knowledgeable Bottomites. The other is one you've met, Cecil, an elite warrior who's been a member of our alliance for two years.

Sebastion: Cecil, huh? How are they going to help?

Spongebob: I'll explain the plan after I send them in.

Spongebob pulls out his cell phone and calls someone.

Spongebob: Send them in Justin.

Justin: Yes sir.

A few moments later, two more fish walked in. One of the fish had short blonde hair, and was wearing a blue shirt and black pants with red and white stitches. The other fish was raven-haired, and was wearing a lab coat and black jeans. The fish with the blonde hair was Cecil, and the black haired fish with the lab coat was Rayne.

Cecil: You called chief?

Spongebob: Yes. Please sit down.

Cecil and Rayne both sit on the bench that Sebastion was sitting on.

Spongebob: Listen carefully all of you. This plan will require your full potential and all of your skills. I'm going to go over the details of your assignment slowly, and I'll need you to listen to every word. Understand?

Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne: Yes sir.

Spongebob: Good. But before I begin, I need to explain Metal Sea Lion's abilities. MSL is a very powerful machine modeled after a sea lion, one of the most feared creatures in Bikini Bottom. (Note: Spongebob is referring to the undersea lion from the episode "Spongicus". MSL is modeled after that sea lion, not an actual seal). It's armed with a gatling gun on its right fin, a torpedo shooter on its left fin, and a missile launcher on its back. Thanks to Sandy and her crew, it'll be armed with highly destructive missiles. There's also a pilot seat just below MSL's head that's used to operate the weapon.

Now I'll explain our strategy. Three weeks ago, we discovered Alex's hideout. Two days from now, we will collect Metal Sea Lion from Sandy's laboratory. Once we've collected our weapon, I'll send tanks to destroy one of his supply bases near Neptune's abandoned castle. This will surely capture Alex's attention, and he'll send forces to combat our tanks. This is where you three come in. When Alex assaults our tanks, Sebastion and Rayne will enter MSL, and Sebastion will control it from the inside. Sebastion will use the weapon's missile launcher to fire missiles at Alex's base. With little forces to defend him, and no way to counter the missiles, Alex and his base will be decimated, and the mission will be accomplished.

Sebastion: So where does this backup plan come in?

Spongebob: I'm already getting to it. If the weapon fails to operate, Rayne can regain control of MSL's computer and repair any flaws. And if in some case Sebastion is unable to operate it before our attack, Cecil will control it in his place.

Cecil: Why can't Rayne control it?

Spongebob: Rayne is not a soldier like you and Sebastion. She has only agreed to support you, she has no wish to kill anyone.

Cecil: I see.

Spongebob: Now, is everything understood?

Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne: Yes captain.

Spongebob: Okay then. I've recorded the details of your assignment. Until I request you again, you are dismissed.

End of Episode Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Aiding the Enemy

From where we last left off...

Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne leave the rebel base after Captain Spongebob orders them to leave. After they return to their homes, we see a shot of Sandy's laboratory. Inside the laboratory, Sandy is with Norbert Nelson, one of the leaders of the Metal Sea Lion project. Sandy had selected Norbert herself as one of the leaders of the assignment, and both of them were walking through the lab examining the other scientist's work.

Norbert: You and your workers seem to be doing a good job Sandy.

Sandy: Of course Norb. Me and my team don't mess around. We don't need no motivation other than taking down Alex!

Nobert: You're very confident Sandy. Just what I'd expect from a former KB member.

Sandy: Don't compare me to KB. My attachment to that group is as dead as a dog on the street.

Norbert: If it's no longer around, and you don't like it anymore, why are you still talking about it?

Sandy: Don't ask me, you brought it up.

Norbert: Alright, whatever. So when will production will be finished?

Sandy: All the parts have been put together, the only thing left to do is a safety check. Production will be finished tomorrow at the latest. Right after, we'll give it to Spongebob.

Norbert: Excellent. Alright Sandy, I need to get back to my office. I'll be busy, so please report any information updates on MSL back to Brendon.

Sandy: Okay, see you then.

Norbert walked to his office. Immediately when he entered, he closed the door and locked it. He sat in the chair by his desk, and pushed on something in his ear. There was a ringing sound that only he could hear.

Norbert: Alex? Alex, can you hear me?

Alex: Yes, I can.

Norbert: This is Neil.

Alex: Are you alone?

Neil: Of course. I'm at the office by myself. No one should be able to hear us talk thanks to this earphone I'm using.

Alex: Good. What are you calling for?

Neil: I need to make another status report on MSL. It's urgent. They've almost finished production on it. The plan needs to be put in action tonight.

Alex: Don't fret Neil. I've already sent battle tanks to the laboratory. No one is suspicious about you, right?

Neil: They don't appear to be, but I'm starting to get nervous. Even though I've disposed of Norbert, their bound to suspect eventually that something's wrong.

Alex: Relax, Neil. You only need to keep up the disguise a little longer. The assault on the laboratory begins tonight. We will take MSL for ourselves, and victory will be ours.

Neil: Good. I have to go now. Goodbye.

Neil canceled the conversation.

End of Episode Three.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Assault (Part 1 of 2)

After Neil ended his conversation with Alex, he took a piece of paper, and began to write something. After he was finished, he called Norbert's secretary, Stephanie, on the intercom inside the office.

Norbert: Stephanie, this is Norbert Nelson. Please come to my office. I repeat, come to my office.

A few minutes later, Stephanie arrived.

Stephanie: You wanted to see me sir?

Norbert: Yes. I need you to deliver this to Brendon Torfish, the head leader of this operation. I need you to tell him to tell the other scientists to halt any remaining work on MSL for today. Tell him that the reason for this is all on this paper.

Stephanie: Um, okay, whatever you say sir.

Norbert handed her the paper, and Stephanie walked to Brendon's workroom, confused about what Norbert said. Why would he delay production when they were almost finished with the project? She chose not to ask, as she couldn't question Norbert's authority. Once she arrived at Brendon's office, she knocked on the door.

Brendon: Who is it?

Stephanie: It's Stephanie. Norbert Nelson asked me to deliver something important to you. Can I come in?

Brendon: Yes, come in.

Stephanie walked into Brendon's workroom. It was significantly bigger than Norbert's, and it had numerous places for storing important files.

Brendon: What do you need to tell me?

Stephanie: I have to tell you something concerning MSL. Norbert wants you to tell the scientists to stop working on it for today.

Brendon: What?! Why?

Stephanie: It's all on this piece of paper.

Stephanie gave the paper to Brendon. Brendon read it twice, and he let go of it in astonishment.

Brendon: Very well then. You're dismissed Stephanie.

Stephanie exited Brendon's office, and Brendon turned on the intercom that he had.

Brendon: Attention scientists. Attention scientists. There has been an abrupt change of plans. All work on MSL is being delayed until tomorrow morning. Until then, you are all dismissed.

The scientists were puzzled. Nevertheless, they left the laboratory, and proceeded to return to their homes. Neil, having heard Brendon's voice over the intercom, was pleased that his plan went well.

Neil: Now all that's left to do is report my progress later on.

Later that night...

All the scientists had left. The only ones occupying the laboratory were Neil(Norbert), Sandy, Brendon, and the security. Sandy, Brendon and Neil(or so he said) were recording today's progress, and the security guards were guarding the laboratory. There were many guards inside the laboratory. Four of the guards surrounded the front of the lab, and four of them surrounded the rear. There were also two rooms close to the roof of the laboratory, one on the front, and the other on the back. Each of them contained a guard and a radar that could read enemy movements. If the radar picked up an enemy that was too powerful for the guards outside of the building to handle, the guard would alert the fish inside the laboratory. The laboratory also had an arsenal of weapons, tanks, and fighter planes given to them by Spongebob's rebel force for the lab's protection.

Sandy's laboratory was well armed, but Alex had planned very carefully. Suddenly, the radar in both rooms picked up a movement. The tanks Alex spoke of were coming to attack the laboratory! There were two of them, and each of them split up, and came from the front and the back. They fired explosives at the lab, killing the guards that surrounded the lab, and decimating the building's walls. The guards that kept track of the radars survived though, and called the security.

Front Guard: There are enemy tanks approaching the lab! We need backup immediately!

Rear Guard: Enemy tanks are coming straight for the lab! We need support, now!

Two of the guards went to one of the rooms in the laboratory. The room had a pad on it for entering a code. One of the guards entered the password, which opened the door to the room. Inside the room, were all of the labs weapons given to them by Spongebob. It was also the storage room for MSL. The guards boarded two of the fighter jets inside the room, and proceeded to fight the tanks.

End of Episode Four. 


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Assault (Part 2 of 2)

The soldiers got into the jets, and each of them pulled out a control. They pressed one of the buttons on the control, and a huge door on the lower level of the basement opened. They piloted the planes out of the lab, and proceeded to fight Alex's tanks. They shot the tanks with rapid-fire guns, but they had no effect on the tank's armor. The captain soldier pulled out an intercom on the jet to speak to the other soldier.

Captain Soldier: Our bullets have no effect! Prepare to fire the missile!

Jet Soldier: Yes sir!

One of the jets went to the front of the lab, the other jet went to the back. They both hovered out of the tank fire's range, and shot a missile that was stored in a launcher at the bottom of their planes at the tanks. The armor on the tanks couldn't withstand the blast, and the tanks were destroyed.

Jet Soldier: We did it.

Captain: Don't relax yet. There could be more enemies.

Moments later, eleven of Alex's planes approached the laboratory.

Jet Soldier: Captain! Fighter planes dead ahead!

Captain: Dammit! We need backup!

The captain called for support, and nearly every soldier in the building rushed to the weapons room and boarded the jets. Sandy and Brendon were trying to get out of the laboratory. They were running to the weapons room.

Sandy: Dang it Brendon, move! We need get out of here! We need to board a plane and fly out of this place!

At last, they reached the room. Sandy was about to enter the code, when suddenly, an enemy plane swooped into the building through the hole that the tank had created on the front of the laboratory. The plane fired, and killed everyone on the ground floor of the building except Sandy and Brendon. The jet landed on the floor of the lab, and the pilot of the plane got out of the jet.

Pilot: I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, Sandy.

Sandy turned and faced the pilot. She recognized his face.

Sandy: Wait a second, you're Ryan. I remember you from KB!

Ryan: Yes, I am.

Sandy: So you're working for Alex now.

Ryan: You don't seem that surprised.

Sandy: Why would I? The reason I left that dumb organization was because of selfish bastards like you.

Ryan: Look who's talking. You took part in our "projects" as well. Not only that, you're willing to murder us all with a giant robot.

Sandy was shocked. Brendon stood still in astonishment.

Sandy: How the hell do you know about...

Ryan: Since I don't have to keep it a secret anymore, one of your workers was a spy. Our good friend Neil was courteous enough to disguise himself as Norbert, and send as much information he could possibly get on your projects, and this base. We know everything, Sandy.

Sandy: No. Neil too? You mean...

Ryan: That's right, it's not just me. Aside from Neil and I, there are three other former KB members working for Alex. David, Joanne, and Mark, are all helping us. So Sandy,  
before you go around judging people, you should assess the situation at hand. Because you never know what someone might truly be.

Sandy: You son of a bitch. You're dead.

Sandy rushed towards Ryan and tried to punch him, but Ryan blocked her fist. She immediately threw another punch at him, but Ryan blocked it as well. Sandy then proceeded to kick him in the stomach, but just before Sandy was able to kick him, she felt a bolt of pain in her foot, and she was repelled, and fell to the ground.

Sandy (in her mind): What?! How did he block my kick? I didn't see him move at all!

Sandy got back up, and tried to hit him again. This time, she aimed a kick at his throat, which Ryan blocked with his right arm. But this was exactly what Sandy wanted. Sandy lifted her left hand up, and with all her strength, hit Ryan's arm with a hand chop. It cut almost one-fourth of the way through his arm. But the moment after she hit him, Ryan grabbed her arm, and Sandy could see something emerging from Ryan arm.

Sandy: Is that... electricity?!

The electricity from Ryan's arm gave Sandy a powerful shock throughout her body. She screamed in pain.

Sandy: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggg ggggghhh!

Sandy collapsed to the ground.

Ryan: That's right. Thanks to Mark and the drugs he created, I'm able to run a strong electrical current throughout my body. And I can emit up to a few million volts from any point on my body. Because I need you alive, I didn't give you a fatal shock, but now you shouldn't be able to move.

Ryan grabbed Sandy's throat and held her up against the wall. She couldn't speak.

Brendon(in his mind): What am I going to do? I can't help her at all. I've got to get away from here!

Brendon dashed up the stairs that lead to his office in a futile attempt to escape Ryan. He just couldn't bear to see Sandy get hurt. As he went up to the second floor, he saw something that horrified him. The floor was covered in the soldiers corpses, and there were piles of their blood as far as his eyes could see.

Brendon: OH MY GOD!

Just then, someone from behind kicked Brendon in the back. It was Neil. He grabbed Brendon's arms and held them together, and pressed his foot on Brendon's back. Brendon couldn't move.

Neil: You stupid man. You can't fight, and you can't even flee properly. How sad.

Brendon was more scared than he had ever been in his life. The jets outside were unable to defeat the enemy planes, Brendon and Sandy were helpless, and there was no one who could save them. Alex's assault on the laboratory had succeeded, and Brendon and Sandy were about to face Alex's wrath.

End of Episode Five.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Loss

The entire laboratory was in turmoil. The lab's jets were shot down, the place was infiltrated, and Sandy and Brendon were helpless against the two ruthless former KB members, Neil and Ryan. Neil and Ryan had both ambushed them, and while they could have killed them with ease, they didn't. But why? Neil had figured out from his spying mission that MSL was armed with a password system, and it was required to enter two passwords to activate it. Sandy knew one of them, and Brendon knew the other one. The password system also had search prevention, so Neil and Ryan had no choice but to figure out the passwords from Sandy and Brendon. Ryan held Sandy up against the wall near the weapons room, and Neil still held Brendon in a tight position so that he wouldn't escape.

Neil(shouting to Ryan from the second floor): Hey Ryan! I got the other guy for you!

Ryan: Good work. Get the password out of him any way you can!

Neil: I had already intended to. (snickers)

Ryan: Wow, he really does seem to enjoy it. Anyways, I have a matter to attend to as well.

Sandy was starting to wake up.

Ryan: Hello again, Sandy.

Sandy: ...I... thought I was... dead.

Ryan: Unfortunately for you, no.

Sandy: Why didn't... you... kill me?

Ryan: Cut the crap, Sandy. I told you that I knew EVERYTHING. I know that MSL is in the weapons room, and I know that you know one of the passwords needed to activate it. So you better tell me what you know, or there's going to be hell to pay.

Sandy: Forget it.

Ryan: Heh heh. I knew you wouldn't talk just because I asked. Get ready.

Electricity ran through Ryan's body just like before, and he shocked Sandy. As Sandy screamed in agony, Neil was torturing Brendon upstairs. He had his foot on Brendon's back, and his hands wrapped around his arm.

Neil: So Brendon, anything you want to say? Want to say anything about the password for MSL, or the weapons room?

Brendon: N-no.

Neil: Oh really?

Neil put his fin on Brendon's hand.

Neil: Nice fingers you got here, Brendon. You're pretty fortunate, you know. Not many fish in the sea have fingers. Tell you what. If you don't talk, I'll make you regret having these fingers.

Brendon: You wouldn't!

Neil: I would, that is unless you do what you know you have to.

Brendon: No. I can't let Sandy down.

Neil: I understand. Don't worry, I'll start with your least important finger, your pinky.

Neil gripped Brendon's pinky finger, and twisted it until it broke.

Brendon: AGH! GOD DAMN IT! SHIT! AAAGHH!

Neil: Ready to talk?

Brendon: GO TO HELL!

Neil: Woah dude, you need an attitude lesson.

This time, Neil grabbed Brendon's fourth finger (from the thumb), twisted it, and snapped it.

Brendon: AAAAAGGGGHHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU SICK ASSHOLE!

Brendon was furious. He struggled to get free of Neil's hold, and he managed to kick Neil in the leg. Neil jolted back, and let go of Brendon in the midst of the pain. Brendon got up, and he charged at Neil to hit him again, but Neil intercepted him, and smacked Brendon square in the stomach. He then kicked Brendon, which sent Brendon skidding across the floor.

Neil: You little prick. I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!

Neil rushed up to Brendon and kicked him in the side of the head. He then got on top of Brendon, and punched him in the face repeatedly.

Neil: You like that, you son of a bitch?!

Brendon gave no response. He was bleeding from the neck down. Neil realized that he was unconscious.

Neil: Damn...

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sandy was still being tortured by Ryan. She was half-dead, had been electrocuted numerous times by him, but she refused to tell Ryan anything.

Ryan(to himself): She's even more formidable than I imagined. I don't think this is going to work.

Sandy was too hurt to speak. Just then, Neil called from upstairs.

Neil: Hey Ryan, Brendon's out cold! I couldn't get him to talk!

Ryan: Dammit, Neil! What the hell am I supposed to do? I need to contact Alex.

Ryan called Alex on the same earphone that Neil had used earlier.

Alex: Hello?

Ryan: Alex, we got trouble. Sandy and Brendon aren't talking. We tortured them just like you said, but they're not saying anything!

Alex: Oh Ryan, you're so impractical. Just to let you know, I had already prepared a backup plan in case of a predicament such as this. Instead of activating the weapon here in this lab, we're going to take it back to one of my bases that Spongebob doesn't know about yet. We'll also take Sandy and Brendon with us too, and torture them for the information we need there.

Ryan: But what's the point of that?

Alex: Ryan, first of all, it's 2:30 AM. The rebel base does a daily status check on the laboratory three hours from now. And at my base, there's all sorts of things there we can use to torture them. Also, the missiles on MSL can be fired from very long distances. The weapon needs to be in a hidden area for our next attack.

Ryan: But the weapons room where there keeping MSL is locked! And I couldn't get the code out of Sandy!

Alex: I thought of that too Ryan, and I already have an idea. Sandy underestimated me by guarding the weapon with a simple security lock. I can hack such a system easily. Just wait a second, and the door will open.

The huge door that guarded all of the weapons and MSL opened.

Ryan: Neil! Change of plans! We're taking MSL and Sandy and Brendon with us! Alex's orders!

Neil: What the..?

Ryan: No questions! I'll explain later! Just grab the two, and follow me to the weapons room!

Neil:..Umm, okay.

Neil picked up the unconscious Sandy and Brendon, and went inside the weapons room with Ryan. They were amazed by the sight of all of the weapons. At last, they saw MSL. It was in the middle of the room, and the jets and the rest of the weapons were tucked away in corners.

Ryan: Alex, how in Neptune's name are we going to take that back to the base?!

Alex: I've already sent a jet to the lab. A jet specifically designed to carry enormous weight. It's going to land right outside of the opening in the weapons room. There's a button you have to press that's right next to the opening to board it. There's also some rope in the cockpit for tying up our two guests.

Ryan: Wait a minute. I see. This wasn't a backup plan, this was your true plan from the beginning.

Alex: Well, I tend to plan ahead of things.

Ryan found the button, and pressed it, opening the door. After a while, the jet arrived. It was massive, and painted red. Ryan got inside.

Ryan: Neil, there's rope in the cockpit. Tie up Sandy and Brendon, and put them in the cockpit.

Neil: Fine.

Neil reluctantly obeyed Ryan's orders, and got into the plane.

Neil: It's done, your majesty.

Ryan: Don't talk to your leader that way.

Alex: Okay Ryan. I need you to hover over MSL, and pull the switch right next to the pilot seat.

Ryan did so, and when he pulled it, MSL began to shake. After a few seconds, MSL stuck to the bottom of the plane!

Ryan: What?!

Alex: I attached a powerful magnet to the bottom of the jet, and due to its structure, it can carry objects of nearly any size.

Ryan: Magnificent.

Alex: Ryan, there's a system installed on the jet that will guide you back to my base. Follow it, and you should be there in no time.

Ryan flew the jet back to Alex's base. Alex now had possession of the rebel base's best weapon.

An hour and a half later...

It was 4:00 AM. Spongebob's foghorn alarm went off, which woke him up. He still lived in his pineapple house, which had survived Alex's attacks over the years. He no longer had Gary though. Spongebob stretched and yawned, and then turned his alarm off. He put on his pants, then his captain's uniform. He then went downstairs, and ate some "Kelpo" for breakfast.

Spongebob: I'm still tired. I better call Sandy and make sure she's okay.

Spongebob called Sandy on her cell phone. No answer.

Spongebob: That's strange. Maybe she's busy. I'll try again later.

Twelve minutes later, Spongebob called again. No response. He tried again fifteen minutes later. No response.

Spongebob: Why is Sandy ignoring me?

He was starting to get worried. He knew Sandy always got up at 3:30 AM. He tried calling again. No answer. He called again. No answer. He then looked at the clock. It was 4:52 AM. He had to be at the rebel base at 5:30 AM.

Spongebob: Something's not right. I need to go down to the lab to make sure everything's okay.

Spongebob ran out of his house, and dashed to the laboratory. When he arrived, he was horrified by what he saw. The laboratory had been demolished by Alex's attack. There were dead bodies and destroyed jets all over the ground.

Spongebob: No. Why? How did this happen?!

End of Episode Six.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: After the Loss

Spongebob was mortified at the sight of the laboratory's destruction. He was down on his knees, and he looked like he was about to cry.

Spongebob: SANDY! Please be alive! Please!

After staying still in shock for a while, he received a call from the lab inspection team at the rebel base.

Spongebob: Hello?

Inspector#1: Where have you been? You were supposed to give the order to leave five minutes ago!

Spongebob: Listen, it's an emergency! The lab was invaded last night!

Inspector#1: WHAT?!

Spongebob: I need you and the inspectors to come to the laboratory right now! You have my consent! Just come!

The inspectors did as he said, and drove to the laboratory, and saw the now demolished laboratory.

Inspector#1: Sweet Neptune...

Inspector#2: It's not possible.

Some of the other scientists were there too, and had heard the sad news from Spongebob. Spongebob noticed the inspection team, and went up to them.

Spongebob: I need you to go inside and inspect the damage! We need to find out how this happened as soon as possible! Check anything suspicious! Hurry!

The inspection team entered the laboratory.

Inspector#1: Alright, we don't have a lot of time. We need to divide into pairs, and check everywhere in the lab. Since there are eight of us, we'll split into two groups of four. One team will check the second floor upstairs, and the other team will check down here. Got it?

All: Yes.

Inspector#1: Good. I'll decide the teams.

They divided into two groups, and split up. The team that went upstairs decided to investigate the laboratory staff's offices. One inspector stayed behind to observe any damage on the second floor, the others split up to search the rooms respectively. One went in Norbert's, one went in Brendon's, and one went in Sandy's.

Inspector#3: Hmmm, aside from the cadaver, there's no real damage here.

Meanwhile, the person who was inspecting Norbert's workroom was searching everywhere for evidence of the intruders. He was searching through every file cabinet,  
but all of them were either locked or almost completely empty.

Inspector#4: That's odd. What kind of office keeps only a few files available for viewing?

We cut to the next inspector who is searching Brendon's office. Just like the last inspector, he investigates the file cabinets, but unlike the last inspector, he finds a file under the letter "K"(the files are organized alphabetically), named "KB".

Inspector#5: KB? Wait a minute, I remember that.

He looked inside it, and saw some old newspapers. One of them was dated November 12, 2005, and was entitled, "New Scientist Organization Has Begun in Bikini Bottom!" "Robert Bottomshore, Famous Bikini Bottom Underwater Technician, is Cooperating With Bikini Bottom's Most Famous Scientists, Who Claim That They Will Change the World Forever!" Below the headline was a picture of the scientists, Sandy, Neil, Ryan, David, Joanne, Mark, and Alex.

Inspector#5: Is that... Sandy?! With Alex?!

He put the paper away, and grabbed another newspaper. This one was dated, February 18th, 2006, and was entitled, "KB Develops Groundbreaking Technology! A New Era in Bikini Bottom May Have Begun!" Below the headline, there was a picture of Mark with Robert. The paper said that Mark had engineered material that could give fish superhuman powers.

Inspector#5: Why would Brendon keep this in his office?

We cut to the next inspector, who is searching Sandy's workroom. Sandy's office is smaller than Norbert's and Brendon's, and all of her files were kept in the cabinets in her desk. The inspector didn't find anything suspicious in the files, but he did see a stack of newspapers to the left of Sandy's desk. He saw that one of them was entitled "KB Suspected of Illegal Activity!" "Are Things Not What They Appear to be?" The paper was dated December 17th, 2006. Below the headline, it said that KB was suspected of using illegal drugs and chemicals in their experiments. Also, eleven people had gone missing in the past month. Under that newspaper was another paper entitled, "Robert Bottomshore Found Guilty!" "KB Placed Under Arrest!" The paper was dated March 4th, 2007, and there was a page about Robert Bottomshore being guilty of experimenting illegal drugs on fish, and the rest of KB being arrested for suspicion of taking part in these heinous acts.

Inspector#6: Wow. This is...unbelievable.

There was one more interesting newspaper he found in the pile. The front page bore the title, "KB Released from Prison!" "Robert Bottomshore, However, Is a Different Story!" The paper was dated March 12th, 2007. The paper was about Sandy and the other scientists being released from jail due to a lack of evidence. Robert Bottomshore wasn't released though. He admitted to taking part in live fish experimentation, and said that he was implanting chips inside of the KB members. He also said that he had created a project known as "BottomiteDeath", a drug that could kill people that had these chips inside of them over a gradual period of time.

Inspector#6: Holy crap.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the lower level team was inspecting the damage on the first floor.

Inspector#7: Damn, these holes in the wall are huge.

Inspector#8: It has to be Alex. No one else could do this kind of damage to the lab.

Inspector#1: I think so too, but we can't make assumptions. We have to know for sure who did this.

Inspector#2: You know, the intruder must have had some other purpose of invading the lab besides destroying it.

The inspector walked over to the weapons room guarded by the keypad. When he did, he was shocked to see the door open before his eyes without him typing in a code.

Inspector#2: It opened automatically? What the hell?!

Inspector#1: What's going on?

Inspector#2: This door opened, even though it's password activated. I didn't even push a button. There's no way that could happen.

Inspector#1: Unless... it was hacked!

Inspector#2: What?! You can't hack a system like this! There's no computer in sight!

Inspector#1: You can as long as you have a link. Anyways, there must be something suspicious inside that room. Let's go check.

They both entered the room, and noticed that the door at the end was wide open, and that MSL was gone.

Inspector#1: Oh my god.

Inspector#2: They must have stolen MSL from the weapons room! We have to tell Captain Spongebob!

The two inspectors went outside, and went up to Spongebob.

Inspector#1: Captain, MSL has been stolen!

Spongebob: What?!

Inspector#2: Follow us to the weapons room!

All three of them went to the weapons room. Spongebob immediately noticed the absence of MSL.

Spongebob:.. It's just as I feared...

Inspector#1: Captain?

Spongebob: I.. have to call them.

Spongebob pulled out his cell phone and called Sebastion.

End of Episode Seven.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Spongebob's New Plan

Back at the rebel base...

Spongebob was in the strategy planning room. He had called Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne, and explained the situation to each of them. In four hours, he had prepared a new plan, and had ordered them to come to the base so that he could explain it to them. At last, Spongebob got a page from the intercom.

Justin: Sir, three people have arrived claiming they've been requested to see you.

Spongebob: What are their names?

Justin: Sebastion, Cecil and Rayne.

Spongebob: Send them in immediately.

Justin: Yes sir.

Soon, the trio walked in.

Spongebob: Glad you finally came. Sit down on the bench.

The three sat down on the bench.

Spongebob: As you three already know, MSL has been taken by an unknown enemy. If MSL is used against us, we will lose the battle for sure.

Sebastion: Captain, I need to ask a question.

Spongebob: What is it?

Sebastion: How do we know that it was Alex who stole the weapon? And if he has it, why hasn't he used it yet?

Spongebob: I sent a mole to spy on Alex a while back. He's reported that MSL is inside one of Alex's bases. Also, the reason Alex can't use it is because MSL is password-activated, and only the heads of the MSL project know these passwords. The mole also told me that they were kidnapped and are being tortured for these codes.

Sebastion: So, what can we do about it?

Spongebob: I know what you can do. I have prepared a new strategy. This plan is extremely risky, but it is probably the only possible action we can take. For your mission, you must infiltrate Alex's hideout.

The trio was shocked and confused.

Sebastion: What?!

Rayne: But I'm not a soldier! I can't go on an actual mission!

Cecil: I don't understand, how can we pull off a plan like that? There's three of us, having many people on a stealth mission would be a disadvantage.

Spongebob: Don't fret, I've already planned it out, so listen carefully. I have two technologies that will be very useful on this mission. Rayne, you may not be a soldier, but you are a very important part of this mission. I have something for you that will be very useful.

Spongebob pulls out a spherical object.

Rayne: Hey, that's the prototype of the Presence-Eraser that I created!

Spongebob: Show how it works.

Spongebob gives it to Rayne.

Rayne: All you have to do is put it on your shoulder, and it clings on. Then you have to press the blue button, and...

Rayne couldn't be seen.

Rayne: Then you press the red button to deactivate it.

Rayne reappeared.

Cecil: Nice job, Rayne.

Sebastion: Why'd you call it the Presence-Eraser?

Rayne: I didn't want to use "invisible" in its name, but I came up with it in a hurry.

Spongebob: That technology will be of great use on this mission. Unfortunately, the only copy of this device is this one, so Sebastion and Cecil will have to walk through the base with the risk of being seen.

Sebastion: Wonderful. What's the other technology?

Spongebob: The other technology is that you'll be wearing a Codec inside your ear so that I can contact you. When I contact you, you will hear a beeping noise. The Codec is very small, and only you will be able to hear it.

Sebastion: Alright.

Spongebob: Now, I'll finally explain the plan. We will fly you over to Alex's base. There are radars in the front and back of the base though, so we will drop devices that can create electromagnetic interference to disable the radars. Once the radars are gone, there should be a door blocking the entrance that requires a password to be entered. I know the password, so I'll give it to you by Codec. Afterward, you will have to sneak past the guards on the first floor. There should be an elevator there that can take you down to the lower level of the base where the hostages are being held, but its for authorized personnel. There should be a set of stairs though leading to the upper level where the computer room is. Go inside the computer room, and Rayne will hack one of the base's computers.

Rayne: You want me to hack the base's computer?

Spongebob: Yes. You were said to be an excellent computer hacker back when you worked for KB. That's a skill that neither Sebastion and Cecil have.

Rayne: And that's the only reason I'm being sent on this mission?

Spongebob: Essentially, yes. You must hack the computer system and deactivate all of the security locks in the base that I don't know the passwords for. After that's been done, Sebastion and Cecil will go down to the basement level. There are two floors on the lower level that each house the hostages respectively. You must find them and release them from their captivity. Hopefully, they've not given away the codes. If they have, I have a backup plan just in case.

Sebastion(in his mind): Where I have heard this before?

Spongebob: Will there be any further questions?

All: No sir.

Spongebob: Good. Preparations for this mission will be made shortly. Just remember one thing. Alex can not be allowed to triumph. No matter what happens, the outcome of this mission must be a success. (grimly) No matter what.

End of Episode Eight.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: The Dreams

Where we last left off, our protagonists had received their new orders from Spongebob. They were asked to come back to the base early next morning. It was now nighttime, and they had all returned to their shelters, with much thought about everything their commander had told them. We then see Sebastion in his home preparing to go to sleep.

"I guess I have to go on this mission," said Sebastion to himself. "It's crazy how abrupt this happened. I wasn't too excited about having to use that machine to fight Alex, and now I have to enter his lair along with Cecil and that scientist? I don't understand the captain's motives."

Sebastion crawled into his bed, and looked up at the wall.

"When I go to sleep at night," he thought, "I nearly always have dreams. Dreams about the things I've done. All the mistakes I've made. I wish I could just get over them.

After about half an hour, Sebastion fell asleep. He began to dream. In his dream, he was on a battlefield, and armed with a rifle. He was fighting against Alex's forces. In the midst of the action, he could see a soldier, and one of Alex's men who was also armed with a gun. Alex's soldier fired a bullet from his gun at the other soldier's arm, which exploded, and blew off the soldier's arm.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" the soldier screamed in agony.

"Adam!" Sebastion yelled.

Sebastion fired his gun, and killed the soldier who destroyed his comrade's arm. He then went to help Adam.

"Adam! Adam, talk to me!" Sebastion shouted.

"Seba...K...," Adam muttered.

"What?" replied Sebastion in confusion.

"Please... kill me. I'm... good for dead." Adam pleaded.

A bullet was fired, and blood splattered on Sebastion's face, awakening him from his nightmare.

"AAAAHHH!" Sebastion yelled as he slammed his fist on the bed.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. "It's always... about that day..."

Meanwhile, we cut to Cecil's house. Cecil was sitting on his bed, pondering everything that had happened that day.

"I don't feel like going to sleep at all," said Cecil. "I'm always anxious before I go to bed, especially on a night before a mission. To infiltrate that hideout, would I have to kill Alex's minions? I guess I can't change this. I'll just have to hope for the best."

"I wish David was still here," said Cecil as he got into his bed. "I remember when I was in the Bikini Bottom military with him before I even joined the rebel army. He always managed to help me feel better when I was upset. *sigh*"

Cecil fell asleep shortly. Like Sebastion, he began to have a dream. In his dream, he could see David and a mysterious figure having a conversation.

"David, there's something you must do for me." said the figure.

"What?!" David replied in shock. "Why do I have to do that?"

Cecil could then see a vision of someone being tortured. He could hear loud screams of anguish from the torture victim. Then, he saw David shooting someone, which caused him to wake up.

"Ugh. What.. What was that dream?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, we cut to Rayne's home. Rayne was feeling depressed and nervous about the next day.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said, "why would Spongebob send me to Alex's hideout and put me in such a great amount of danger just so I can unlock some security doors? It doesn't make sense to me at all, but I didn't want to question him. He's the commander of the entire army, and I'm just a simple scientist. I doubt anything I could have said to him would matter."

"I just hope no one gets hurt," said Rayne, as he laid down in her bed, "I don't want see anyone die in front of me. I don't want to make anyone suffer ever again."

Rayne soon fell asleep. Just like the others, she had a dream. In her dream, she had a flashback from the past. She was working on a machine, when a woman walked towards her. Rayne turned around to face this person, and the first thing she noticed was that this fish was Lauren, a KB member who was a medicine specialist in the same field as Mark. She and Lauren had been friends for a while, but Rayne saw that Lauren was furious, and had a menacing look in her eyes.

"RAYNE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Lauren shouted as she punched Rayne in the face.

"Lauren! What..." Rayne replied in confusion.

"You used my friend like a lab rat, you bitch!" Lauren yelled, as she grabbed Rayne, and smacked her across the face again. She punched her in the stomach, threw her against the wall, and kicked her in the jaw. Some of the scientists noticed what was going on, and they stopped Lauren from hurting Rayne any further.

"You mean nothing to me now, Rayne," said Lauren. "Just sit there and die."

Rayne woke up from her dream, and began to cry.

"Why? Why didn't I just leave him alone?" she asked herself. She then noticed that it was morning.

"I guess...it's time." she said.

End of Episode Nine.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: The Infiltration (Part 1)

It was 5:00 AM in the morning. Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne had all arrived at the rebel base to depart for their mission. Spongebob was explaining their mission to them one last time. He was also going over some details with them that he had not explained the other day.

"Remember, you must not be seen by Alex's minions," said Spongebob. "If they catch you, they will summon Alex, and you'll be killed. Do whatever it takes to avoid them."

"However," Spongebob continued, "I'm not going to send you to into the hideout of our greatest nemesis armed with only your bare hands. During this mission, all of you, including Rayne, will be armed with a tranquilizer gun, a 7-inch knife, and a standard pistol that the soldiers in my army use. If in the occasion that you do get caught, you will have some way to defend yourselves. You have permission to either knock out, or kill anyone who sees you."

"Wow, that's very generous of you." Sebastion said in a facetious tone.

"There is another thing that you will be bringing to this mission," Spongebob informed them. "I want you all to wear one of these during this mission." He held out a black suit that had six pockets, two thigh pockets, two leg pockets, and two chest pockets. There was also a sheath strapped on the suit made for carrying a knife.

"Why do we have to wear this suit?" Rayne asked.

"Simple," replied Spongebob. "These suits are designed to help you move with stealth and agility. They're also ideal for storing weapons and items."

"I see." Rayne said.

"I've prepared three suits for you," Spongebob said, "each of them containing ammunition for your guns, and three rations, containing food that the soldiers carry on their missions. You only have ten cartridge reloads for each of your guns though, and a very limited supply of food, so don't waste all of it."

"Got it," replied Sebastion. "Is that all we need to know?"

"There is one more thing," said Spongebob. "The last thing you need to be given in order to increase your progress on this mission, are some drugs given to us by Sandy's scientists."

"Did you just say drugs?" Rayne asked in surprise.

"Yes Rayne," Spongebob replied, "you must be given some of the army's drugs before the mission."

"I... I didn't know that." Rayne said nervously.

"Rayne," Spongebob told her, "for many years, soldiers have been given drugs such as methamphetamine, so that they could survive in the war. We need to give you some pills and injections to increase your chance of suriving on this mission. I'm sorry Rayne, but you don't have a choice."

"*sigh* Alright." Rayne said reluctantly.

"So everything is set," said Spongebob. "The drugs will be given to you by Dr. Lauren Parrifish, a former KB member who will be my assistant in this operation."

Rayne froze up upon hearing the words, "Dr. Lauren Parrifish".

"D-D-Doctor L-L-L-Lauren?" an aghast Rayne said. She looked down, and started blinking rapidly. Everyone started looking at her.

"Are you alright, Rayne?" Spongebob asked in concern.

Rayne did not answer. Painful memories were flashing through her mind as her face was dripping with sweat.

Spongebob, Sebastion, and Cecil decided to turn their attention away from Rayne. Spongebob then called on the intercom, "Justin, send in Dr. Lauren."

"Yes sir." Justin replied.

Dr. Lauren entered the room. She was an orange fish, and was dressed in a red shirt.

"Hello, I'm Lauren Parrifish, medical expert," said Lauren as she introduced herself. "I am temporarily serving the rebel army, at the request of commander Spongebob."

"Hello, Mrs. Lauren." Cecil said as he greeted the scientist.

"You must be the soldiers that Spongebob hired to carry out this operation," Lauren replied. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're from KB too." Sebastion said.

"Yes, I am from KB," Lauren responded. "Before I left, I was a specialist in the field of medicine. I created all sorts of drugs with the aid of another fish named Mark, and I'm going to give you some of them before your flight to Alex's base. Do I have your permission, captain?"

"Yes," said Spongebob gravely. "Take them to the infirmary on the first floor, below here."

"Alright then," said Lauren. "Everyone, follow me."

Everyone left the room except for Spongebob. Spongebob looked down in what appeared to be sadness.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to get over what I've done." he said to himself shamefully.

A while later, the trio had received their injections, and changed into their suits. The plane that was taking them to Alex's base had arrived, and the three of them were boarding the jet. Spongebob was standing outside the jet, and Rayne had brought, and confirmed to Spongebob that she had the Presence-Eraser.

"You must succeed in this mission!" Spongebob called out to them. "Everything depends on it!"

The jet then flew away, as the three prepared for the upcoming trial that laid ahead of them.

End of Episode Ten.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: The Infiltration (Part 2)

From where we last left off, Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne had boarded the plane that was going to fly them to Alex's hideout. However, no one was able to fully understand what Spongebob's plan was really about. It puzzled them, but they had all decided to keep quiet. Spongebob was their commander, a high-ranking authority in charge of making the rebel base's decisions, and the opinions of two soldiers and a scientist against Spongebob's commands, would be considered superfluous. No one felt comfortable about the upcoming mission, and Cecil, who had been sitting quietly on the passenger seat the whole trip, was nervous about what would happen next.

"*sigh*", Cecil sighed. "I always feel this way before a mission," he thought to himself, "nervous, depressed, not feeling a single positive emotion. I wonder if Rayne feels the same way."

Cecil turned around to speak to Rayne who was sitting behind him with her hands clutched, and her head down. "How are you feeling, Rayne?" he asked. Rayne didn't respond. "Rayne?" Cecil asked in confusion. "Rayne!"

"Yes?" Rayne finally responded.

"What's wrong with you?" Cecil asked with concern.

"Nothing." Rayne replied half-heartedly.

"Rayne", Cecil said, "you look terrible. You've been acting strange since you met that doctor. What happened?"

"I... I can't talk about it." Rayne said sorrowfully.

Cecil remained silent, and turned away. Despite his curiosity of what was going on, he realized that there was no point in discussing anything with Rayne at the moment.

Eventually, the plane started to come close to Alex's hideout. Knowing this, the pilot pulled out an intercom to announce this.

"Attention, passengers!" the pilot shouted over the intercom. "We are 20 miles away from our destination! Preparing to drop the electromagnetic devices! Take all of your supplies and your parachute, and be prepared to jump in five minutes!"

The trio did so, and soon the devices were dropped, and detonated, creating an electromagnetic field without alerting the enemy, and disabling the radars. Afterward, the trio jumped off the plane, and opened their parachutes. Gusts of wind blew against them, as they safely landed towards the base. The jet that had flown them there flew away in the opposite direction, as the three ran towards Alex's base. They came to the password-equipped door that Spongebob had told them about, and Sebastion called Spongebob on his Codec to report their status, and find out the code.

"Captain," Sebastion said, "This is Sebastion. Can you hear me?" "Yes, I can.", Spongebob replied. "What's going on?"

"We made it to the entrance of Alex's hideout," Sebastion informed him. "We need you to relay the password to us."

"Of course," said Spongebob. "Listen carefully. The password is, 26001841748."

"Alright," replied Sebastion.

"Tell this code to the others, Sebastion," Spongebob told him. "Then, have Rayne activate her invisibility device and then have her enter the code. You and Cecil need to stand away from the entrance while Rayne takes a lookout to see where the guards are. After that, tranquilize the guards using the gun I gave you. Try to avoid killing them if you can. After that, make your way to the computer room."

"I got it." Sebastion replied.

"Tell everything that I said to the others, Sebastion. Call me back when you've made it to the basement." Spongebob ordered. Spongebob turned off the Codec.

"So what's going on, Sebastion?" Cecil asked quietly.

"I have the password," Sebastion informed them. "Cecil, stand behind the building, away from the door. Rayne, put on the Presence-Eraser, and then enter the password. The password is 26001841748. Once the door opens, you have to look inside the building, and make sure where are the guards are so we can tranquilize them. These are Spongebob's orders."

"Understood." Rayne said. She put the Presence-Eraser on her shoulder, pressed the button, and she became invisible.

"Take position, Cecil." Sebastion told Cecil.

Cecil got behind the side of the building, and Sebastion followed.

"Now Rayne," said Sebastion. "Enter the password."

Rayne went up to the keypad, and entered the code like Sebastion asked. Once she entered it, the door began to open. Rayne looked inside the building, and was surprised by the sight of it.

"How is this possible?" Rayne said in shock.

End of Episode Eleven.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Unguarded

From where we last left off, our trio had landed at Alex's base, prepared to infiltrate it and rescue the hostages. But when Rayne saw the interior of the building, she was surprised.

"There's... no one here?!" Rayne exclaimed in confusion.

"What?" Sebastion asked in shock. He and Cecil looked inside the building as well.

"It's deserted," said Cecil in equal astonishment. "Completely unguarded."

Knowing something wasn't right, Sebastion called Spongebob on his Codec.

"Hello?" Spongebob asked.

"Spongebob, what the hell is going on?!" Sebastion asked in anger and suspicion. "There's no one in this building! Do you know something about this?"

"That can't be," Spongebob replied. "The mole told me that this was the place. I even made sure of it. Is there an elevator in the middle of the room and a room upstairs?"

"Then what's going on?" Sebastion interrogated. "Why is the building empty?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question," Spongebob responded, "but anyway, I need you to look around, and make sure this is the right place. Is there an elevator in the middle of the room and a set of stairs in the northeast corner?"

Sebastion stuck his head in the room's entrance, and looked around the building. There was a room upstairs in the northeast corner, and there was an elevator in the middle of the room.

"There is." Sebastion informed Spongebob.

"I see," said Spongebob. "Sebastion, I don't know what's going on, but I know we don't have the luxury of time. You and the others have to rescue the hostages and make sure that Alex doesn't use MSL against us."

"Fine." Sebastion replied half-heartedly.

"Okay," replied Spongebob. "Now, I need you to guide Rayne to the room upstairs. Call me back again if you find the computer room."

Spongebob canceled the call. A frusturated Sebastion turned to the others.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Cecil asked.

"I don't know," Sebastion replied. "I guess we have to follow the captain's orders and go inside. Our destination is the computer room upstairs. I'll take the lead. Rayne, you get behind me, and Cecil, you get behind Rayne. Just to be prepared for the worst-case scenario, I want you to keep your Presence-Eraser on Rayne, and Cecil, I want you to constantly be looking behind. So let's go."

The trio got into Sebastion's requested formation, and then they proceeded up the staircase. Despite constantly being on the lookout for the enemy, they found nothing in their path that would be detrimental to their progress. At last, they reached the top of the stairs, and they saw a door directly in front of them.

"I hope this is the door that leads to the computer room." Rayne said.

"Again, no guards or anything to stop us." Cecil said in puzzlement.

"Everyone, stand guard. This could be a trap." Sebastion said with concern. He then proceeded to open the door.

End of Episode Twelve.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Looking for an Explanation

From where we last left off...

Sebastion slowly opened the door. To both his and the others surprise, the door in front of them was a room that contained a massive computer that was linked to a screen above it.

"Is this it?" Sebastion asked himself. He called Spongebob on his codec.

"Yes?" Spongebob answered.

"Captain, we followed your directions, and I think we found the room you've been talking about." Sebastion informed him.

"What does the room look like?" Spongebob asked.

"There's a computer in here just like you said," Sebastion explained to him. "There's also a screen above it that appears like it could be used for surveillance purposes."

"If this is the computer, Sebastion," said Spongebob, "then Rayne should be able to hack it. Have her hack the computer and acquire access to the basement."

"I'll tell her," Sebastion replied. "Alright Rayne," he said to her, "the only way to figure out if this is the computer we're looking for is for you to hack it."

"I'll do what I can do." Rayne replied with anxiety. She went to the computer and typed in something in a way too fast for the others to decipher. After a few minutes of typing and clicking, she found something of interest.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I've hacked into security, and deactivated all of the security locks in this building! The elevator should open now."

"Good job, Rayne." Cecil said with admiration.

"Excellent work, Rayne." an impressed Sebastion told her. Sebastion then called Spongebob to tell him about their accomplishment.

"Good news, Captain," Sebastion told Spongebob in a positive tone. "Rayne has hacked the computer and unlocked the elevator."

"Good," replied Spongebob. "Hopefully, this will be the last part of your mission. You and Cecil need to use the elevator to go down to the basement floors, and rescue Sandy and Brendon. First Sebastion, I want you go to the first basement floor where Sandy's being held. Then, I want Cecil to rescue Brendon on the second ground floor. I'll be in contact with each of you on the codec. Now go."

"Alright Cecil," Sebastion said, "it's time to rescue the hostages. Follow me to the elevator."

"Of course." Cecil responded.

The two proceeded down the stairs, and went to the elevator in the middle of the room, which had opened automatically when the security lock was deactivated.

"I'll go to the first floor basement first," Sebastion told Cecil, "and I want you to go the second floor basement after me."

"I understand." Cecil replied.

Sebastion entered the elevator. It was small in size, and had only three buttons on it that said, "G", "B1", "B2". Sebastion pressed the "B1" button, and the elevator began moving down to the basement. When the elevator reached the destination, Sebastion got out. In the basement, there was a hall leading down to a room with a metallic door with a small rectangular opening close to the top of it. Sebastion walked down the hall leading to the door, peered through the opening, and at last he saw Sandy. He then got a call from Spongebob.

End of Episode Thirteen.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Sandy's Explanation

From where we last left off...

Sebastion answered the call.

"Sebastion, have you found Sandy yet?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes, I'm at the room that she's being held in." Sebastion responded.

"Very good," said Spongebob, who was apparently happy. "You should be able to pull the door open, and get into the room now that the security lock is gone. I'm going to see how Cecil's doing. Talk to Sandy and find out what's going on, and then get her out of there."

From where she was sitting, Sandy could see someone through the opening in the door.

"What?!" she responded in surprise. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sebastion," Sebastion told her as he pulled the door open and entered the room. "I'm here to rescue you from this place."

"Wait a minute, I remember you now," said Sandy after examining the fish. "You're one of Spongebob's soldiers from the rebel base. He must've sent you to get Brendon and I out of here."

"You guessed right," replied Sebastion. He then noticed that Sandy's body was covered in bruises, scars, and burns. He looked up at her face and said, "They tortured you, didn't they?"

"Yes," said Sandy grimly. "Alex and his followers injured me direly in order to find out the password."

"Did you tell them?" Sebastion asked with concern.

"They know the code." Sandy said solemnly.

"You gave in...", Sebastion said with anger and disappointment.

"No, it didn't happen like that." Sandy told him.

"Then what happened?" Sebastion asked.

"To make me talk", Sandy informed him, "Mark, one of Alex's minions, injected me with a drug that forced me to answer truthfully about any question he asks."

"Mark?" Sebastion replied.

"Yes, that's his name," said Sandy. "Mark was a former KB scientist with insurmountable skills in creating medicine. Alex and his most trusted men are all scientists who were members of KB, and they all possess extraordinary powers. There's no limit to what they can do."

"I can't... believe it." Sebastion said in shock.

"It's true, I'm afraid." Sandy said.

"Where are Alex's minions?" Sebastion asked. "Why is no one guarding this place?"

"I believe Alex and his men are where MSL is being held," Sandy informed Sebastion, "but hopefully, Brendon's not given away his password."

"There's already another soldier on the floor below us searching for Brendon," Sebastion told her. "The commander's told me that he had a plan just in case Alex found out the codes. Is it true that there's a way to deactivate MSL?"

"Yes," Sandy replied, "I know of one way to deactivate it."

"What is it?" Sebastion asked.

"There exists a card that allows MSL's creator's to access it or shut it down in case of an emergency," Sandy told Sebastion. "If you insert it into the hard drive of MSL while it's active, it reactivates the security lock, and deactivates the machine."

"Where can I find the card?" Sebastion asked with curiosity.

"Only two of these cards exist," Sandy explained. "I don't have one, but Brendon does. He told me that he gave one to the person he trusted most. If you ask him about it, he should tell you."

"I'll be sure to remember that just in case," an intrigued Sebastion said in response. "Thanks for telling me all this. It's time to get you out of here."

"Wait a second," said Sandy abruptly. "What was that thing you said about your commander having a backup plan?"

"Why does it matter?" Sebastion responded.

"I just want to know any other helpful information." Sandy said in a peculiar tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Sebastion asked in confusion.

Just then, Sandy started to feel like her body was going numb. She looked at her hands, and noticed that her skin was turning pale.

"No! NO! It can't be!" she screamed in anguish.

"What the hell?" a startled Sebastion responded.

"Damn you, Spongebob!" Sandy yelled out as she began to gag and lose balance. She fell on the floor, and cracked the helmet around her head.

Sebastion knelt down, grabbed her hand, and felt for a pulse. There was none.

"Definitely dead." he said in disbelief of what had just happened.

End of Episode Fourteen.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Contradiction

A little before from where we last left off...

After Sebastion left the elevator and went to search for Sandy on the first floor basement, Cecil went down to the second floor basement to rescue Brendon. Once he got to there, he noticed that the second floor basement was shaped like a rectangle, and had four rooms. Cecil investigated the one he first saw when he entered the basement, and noticed that these rooms were guarded by doors with a handle locked by a key. He then took a look at the doors adjacent from this one, and noticed the same thing. They were locked by keys, not security locks. Then, he looked at the last door, and noticed that it didn't have a handle. He got a call from Spongebob, which he answered.

"Yes sir?" Cecil said.

"Have you found Brendon yet?" Spongebob asked.

"Not yet," responded Cecil. "This basement has four rooms. Three of them are locked by keys, but the only one I haven't tried to open isn't."

"Then that must be the door where's he's being held," said Spongebob confidently. "Go see if it is."

"I will." Cecil replied.

Cecil went up to the only door he didn't check, and noticed that the door had a rectangular opening close to the top of it. He looked through the opening, and saw Brendon, sitting on the floor.

"I've found him, sir." Cecil informed Spongebob.

"Great job," said Spongebob. "Just open the door, and get to Brendon. Call me back if you need something."

Spongebob canceled the call, and Cecil began to open the door. This caught Brendon's attention.

"What the?!" he said in shock. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Cecil," Cecil told him. "I've been sent here by Spongebob, the captain of the rebel base, to save you."

"Spongebob?" Brendon said to himself. "Oh, now it makes sense. You must've been ordered by him to rescue me and Sandy."

"Exactly," responded Cecil. "One of my partners is on the floor above us trying to save Sandy."

"I hope to God she's alright," Brendon said sadly. "I couldn't do anything to protect her when the laboratory was attacked, and then I...I..."

""I" what?" a perplexed Cecil asked. "What did you do?"

"I... gave away the password." Brendon said with his fins on his face.

"What?!" Cecil yelled in rage. "Do you know what you've done?! If Alex figures out how to activate MSL, we're dead!"

"I know what I did was wrong," an upset Brendon said, "but there was nothing I could do. They tortured me, and inflicted so much pain on me. I tried to withstand it, but I just couldn't do it."

"What exactly did they do to you?" Cecil asked as he started to calm down.

"Before I was captured," Brendon began to explain, "I was beaten until I was half-dead, and I had two of my fingers broken. Then, when I was brought here, a fish named Ryan tortured me."

"Ryan?" Cecil asked.

"That's his name," replied Brendon. "He was once a member of KB, but now, he works for Alex. You won't believe what I'm about to say, but he has the power to emit electricity from his body. He electrocuted me until I gave him the code."

"He what?" a confused Cecil replied.

"I'm not making this up," Brendon told him. "We stood no chance against him. Alex's minions are extremely powerful. If you become their target, you will not survive. They will kill you as soon as they get the chance."

Cecil started to get nervous once he heard this. He began to worry for both his comrades and himself. As he was thinking about all of this, he got a call from Spongebob.

"Hold on, Brendon." Cecil said. He answered the call.

"What is it, Captain?" Cecil asked.

"Cecil...", Spongebob said solemnly. "Sandy is dead."

"What?!" Cecil asked in surprise. "How?!"

"We don't know yet," Spongebob replied. "But...she talked. She was injected with truth serum, and told them the password. Alex knows one of the codes."

"No," said Cecil, as he closed his eyes and bent his head down in defeat. "Brendon gave away his code too. It's all over."

"No, Cecil," Spongebob told Cecil. "There's still a way to stop Alex."

"There-there is?" Cecil responded in disbelief.

"Of course," said Spongebob. "I told you I had a backup plan."

"What is it?" a curious Cecil asked.

"Even though Alex can now activate MSL, we can simply deactivate it again by using a card that can bypass the security lock," Spongebob explained. "Only Brendon knows where this card is. You must ask him about it."

"Alright, I'll ask him." Cecil told Spongebob.

"Cecil, why were you so astonished when I told you that there was a way to stop Alex?" Spongebob asked in confusion. "I thought I already told you that I had a backup plan."

"Never mind," said Cecil, not wanting to speak to Spongebob. "I'm going to go see what Brendon knows. Goodbye."

Cecil canceled the call. He then looked over to Brendon.

"Who were you speaking to?" Brendon asked.

"Brendon, I need to ask you about something," said Cecil. "Does there exist a card that can get around the security lock on MSL?"

"Yes, there does," replied Brendon. "Why do you ask?"

"Sandy gave away her code." Cecil told Brendon knowing that he wouldn't be pleased.

"What?!" Brendon replied in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"Calm down, she didn't give in," Cecil informed him. "Alex and his minions used truth serum on her."

"The hell?!" Brendon shouted. "There's no way that could've happened!"

"What are you talking about?" Cecil asked.

"To prevent Alex from finding out our codes," Brendon explained, "Sandy and I were injected with a drug that made us immune to truth serum."

"A drug like that actually exists?" Cecil asked in astonishment.

"Yes," Brendon replied, "a fish named Mark was able to create an antidote to truth serum. He works for Alex now, but he used to be a great scientist who contributed much to our knowledge of medicine."

"But why would Sandy say something contradictory to what you're telling me?" Cecil asked in puzzlement.

"I don't know," Brendon responded. "But never mind that, is she okay?"

"Anyways, as you were saying, where is this card that you mentioned?" Cecil asked, not wanting to tell Brendon what had happened yet.

"I didn't want to keep it," Brendon told Cecil, "but I couldn't give it to Sandy. So I gave it to the person whom I trusted most with it, Rayne, the one who programmed MSL."

"Rayne has the card?" Cecil replied. "Then that's all I have to do. Thanks Brendon."

"It's alright," said Brendon in response. "Just please tell me if Sandy's okay."

"*sigh*", Cecil sighed, knowing he'd have to tell Brendon the sad truth. "I'm sorry Brendon, but Sandy is-"

Just as Cecil was about to finish his sentence, Brendon felt a stunning pain coursing throughout his body, and his skin began to turn pale. The same thing that happened earlier to Sandy was happening to him.

"Oh shit! He's finally done it!" Brendon exclaimed in agony.

"What's happening?!" Cecil responded in shock.

"Spongebob! He's... he's...", Brendon said as he finally stopped moving, and collapsed on the floor. Cecil went up to Brendon's motionless body, and checked for a pulse. He couldn't feel one.

"He's dead." Cecil said in surprise of what had just happened.

What is going on? Why have Sandy and Brendon mysteriously died? Why has Alex not used MSL even though he has access to it? These questions will remain unanswered, for now.

End of Episode Fifteen.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Suspicion Arises

From where we last left off, Sandy and Brendon had died from an unknown cause. Before they died, however, they both mentioned Spongebob. After hearing Brendon's last words, Cecil decided to call Spongebob.

"Hello?" Spongebob asked as he answered the call.

"Captain, Brendon's dead." Cecil told Spongebob.

"He's dead too?" Spongebob said in apparent shock. "How?"

"I have no clue," responded Cecil. "While I was talking to him, his skin began to turn pale, and then he suddenly died."

"That's... that's the same thing that happened to Sandy." Spongebob said.

"Really?" Cecil replied.

"Yes," Spongebob answered. "Our mission to rescue the hostages has failed. But anyways, did you get any information about the card?"

"Sir, I thought you'd be more upset about this." Cecil said in surprise of Spongebob's calmness.

"Cecil, I have to remain calm about this," Spongebob replied. "I have to think carefully about the situation at hand, and make practical decisions. Now tell me, did you get any information about the card?"

"Yes," said Cecil, still puzzled about Spongebob's lack of concern. "Brendon told me that he gave it to Rayne."

"Rayne has it?" Spongebob responded. "Excellent. I'll call her and tell her about what's happened. Thanks Cecil."

"Hold on, sir," said Cecil. "There's something I need to tell you. Before Brendon died, he told me that he and Sandy were injected with a drug that made them immune to truth serum.

"He said that?" Spongebob replied.

"Yeah," said Cecil. "Also, as he died, he mentioned your name."

"That's very strange," said Spongebob. "Sebastion told me that Sandy mentioned me too. He also asked me if I knew why she died."

"Spongebob, do you have any suspicion of what killed Sandy and Brendon?" Cecil asked, doubting that Spongebob was completely naive of any knowledge of the situation.

"No, there's no way I can determine what happened right now." Spongebob replied.

"What about Alex?" Cecil asked, beginning to get frustrated. "If he has access to MSL, why has he not used it against us yet?"

"Cecil, please, stop asking questions," responded Spongebob. "I don't know anything. Just please go back to the first floor for now. Sebastion is already there waiting for you. Goodbye."

With that, Spongebob canceled the call, leaving Cecil confused and suspicious.

"This makes absolutely no sense," Cecil said to himself as he walked back to the elevator and proceeded to go back to the first floor. "Spongebob is definitely hiding something from me. I need to talk to Sebastion about this."

Once the elevator stopped at the first floor, Cecil got out, and saw Sebastion standing in the middle of the room.

"There you are, Cecil," Sebastion said upon noticing Cecil. "I need to talk to you about something."

"It's finally time." a cold voice said from behind.

This startled both Sebastion and Cecil. In response, both of them turned around and pointed their guns at the person behind them.

"Who are you?!" Sebastion shouted.

"I am Mark, and this will be the last time you will see me." Mark said while holding out a gun.

End of Episode Sixteen.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Mark's Proposition

From where we last left off...

Sebastion and Cecil had been confronted by Mark, one of Alex's subordinates whom Sandy and Brendon had told them about. Upon noticing him, they pointed their guns at him in defense. But Mark was not nervous at all, and armed with a gun himself, he told the duo that they would not meet again. And now, the story continues.

"So you're Mark." Cecil said upon meeting this man.

"Yes," said Mark coldly. "So Sandy and Brendon must've told you about me."

"So you think you're going to kill us?" Sebastion said trying to hide his worry.

"Kill you?" Mark responded. "I have no intention of killing you."

"Bullshit!" Sebastion shouted. "In that case, why are you pointing a weapon at us? You're just trying to get us to relax our guard."

"Do you really think we trust you?" Cecil said.

"Absolutely not," Mark replied. "I know you don't believe me, but I'll tell you this. The reason I approached you two is because I want you to kill me."

This startled Sebastion and Cecil.

"You can't be serious." Cecil said in disbelief.

"There's something you two need to know," Mark said. "The reason I'm asking to die is because I'm going to die anyways."

"From what?" Sebastion asked.

"I'm going to die from something that's going to kill you too." Mark said grimly.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Cecil responded in shock.

"I'm afraid that your commander deceived you," Mark told them. "He never intended for you to save Sandy and Brendon. He's kept his true motives a secret, and he's the reason why you two are going to die."

"Who are you?!" Sebastion hollered. "What are you trying to do?!"

"What am I trying to do?" Mark replied. "I'm trying to help you two by telling you what's really going on."

"I-I still don't believe you." Cecil said fearing that Mark was telling the truth.

"I understand that," said Mark. "I'll let you kill me now, but first, I have something to show you."

Sebastion and Cecil prepared themselves for any upcoming danger, as Mark opened up his hand to reveal a small vile of blue liquid.

"This is the last thing I will ever create," said Mark sadly. "It's a medicine that can detoxify any poison. I will give it to you, as you will need it in the near future."

"Medicine?" Sebastion responded. "How do we know if that's medicine?"

"You'll have to find that out on your own," said Mark. "I'm going to give you my gun now. When I do that, you can kill me and take the medicine if you wish."

"I don't know what your motive is, but the moment you drop that gun, you're going to die." Sebastion assured.

"I am well aware of that." Mark said solemnly.

"What he says can't be true," Sebastion thought to himself. "When he drops his weapon, I'm going to kill him."

"Could he really be trying to help us?" Cecil thought to himself. "No... he worked for Alex. He... has to die."

"This is the end." Mark said as he put his gun on the floor and slid it over to where Sebastion was standing. He then put his hands in the air. Once he did this, Sebastion and Cecil shot him in the chest until he fell on the floor and died. The two then walked over to his dead body.

"He didn't even try to kill us or get away from us." Sebastion said in disbelief.

"So he really did come to us with full intent to die." Cecil said, looking at the vile that Mark showed them.

End of Episode Seventeen.  
Reviews will be appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Cecil's Hypothesis

From where we last left off...

Sebastion and Cecil were standing over Mark's corpse, confused about what had just happened. Why would Mark confront them, but not try to kill them? What did he mean when he told them that they were going to die from something that was effecting them? And now, the story continues.

"I don't understand this," said Sebastion. "If he wanted to die, why didn't he just kill himself?"

"Maybe because he wanted to give us this." Cecil said as he picked up the vile.

"It's probably a trap," said Sebastion suspiciously. "There's no way he'd approach us just to give us something that would benefit us."

"It may seem unlikely, but I think that he might have really been trying to help us." Cecil said.

"That's impossible, Cecil." Sebastion said.

"How so?" Cecil responded. "Sebastion, you have no way to be sure of his intentions. I'm just trying to form a hypothesis about what's going on."

"I'm aware of that Cecil, but I just can't believe that someone like that would try to help us." Sebastion replied sadly.

"A lot of unbelievable things happen, Sebastion," Cecil said. "One thing that I can't believe is that everyone seems to keep mentioning Captain Spongebob."

"I know," said Sebastion in agreement. "He seems to be related to everything that's happened so far, yet he denies having any knowledge of the situation."

"Come to think of it, Mark said that he was going to die from something that was ailing us too," Cecil said. "Could whatever had been effecting him be what killed Sandy and Brendon?"

"Before Sandy died, she screamed Spongebob's name, as if he was responsible for what was happening." Sebastion said as he started to suspect something.

"She did?" Cecil replied.

"Yeah, she shouted his name in anger as she died." Sebastion told him.

"Brendon mentioned Spongebob before he died too," Cecil said. "And Mark told us that Spongebob was the reason we were going to die."

The two began to realize something.

"Oh my God." Sebastion said in fear.

"Spongebob... he must be trying to..", Cecil said as he was cut off by the door to the computer room slamming open and Rayne walking out.

"Rayne?" Sebastion said in response to seeing her.

Rayne didn't answer. She turned around and looked at Sebastion and Cecil with great worry.

"Rayne, are you alright?!" Cecil asked with concern.

"It's finally happening," an aghast Rayne said. "We're going to die."

End of Episode Eighteen.  
Reviews will be appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: The Threat

From where we last left off...

Sebastion and Cecil were wondering about what Mark said to them. Cecil had apparently come to a realization, when Rayne abruptly came out of the computer room, and told them that they were doomed to die. But why did she say that?

Right after Spongebob was done talking to Cecil in the basement floor...

Rayne was in the computer room, waiting for Sebastion and Cecil, when she got a call on the codec.

"Hello?" Rayne said as she answered the call.

"Hello Rayne, it's Spongebob." Spongebob replied. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Rayne asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Unfortunately, no." Spongebob said grimly. "Sandy and Brendon... are dead."

"What?!" Rayne responded in shock.

"They also gave away the codes to activate MSL." Spongebob told Rayne. "But there is a way we can stop it."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Rayne shouted. "We're done for!"

"Calm down, it's not over yet." Spongebob said. "Brendon mentioned something about giving you a card that can deactivate MSL. Is that true?"

"Card?" Rayne replied, slightly calmer. "Yeah, I do remember him giving me a card like that. He told me to always keep it with me no matter what."

"Good." Spongebob said in relief. "Where is it?"

"I'm pretty sure I have it with me." Rayne said, as she searched her suit pockets, and pulled out a small white card. "Yeah, I did bring it with me."

"Really?" Spongebob replied in astonishment. "How convenient."

"I don't really have a safe hiding place for my belongings, so I usually bring small important things like cards with me.", Rayne said. "But anyways, what happened to Sandy and Brendon?"

"I don't know." Spongebob responded. "They just died. It's just a very peculiar and uncanny situation."

"Peculiar and uncanny?" Rayne asked in confusion. "What does that even mean? What happened?"

"I told you I don't know." Spongebob said. "For now, just go downstairs, regroup with Sebastion and Cecil, and tell them about the card. In the meantime, I'll be figuring out a new plan. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Rayne yelled. All she heard in response was dead silence, as Spongebob had canceled the call.

"Damn it." a frusturated Rayne said. She was more shocked about her superiors' deaths than she was upset, and had wanted to get answers out of Spongebob.

"I guess I got to tell those two about this." Rayne said as she took the Presence-Eraser off, and walked to the door. She was about to open it, when she got another call on the codec.

"I don't have time for this." a disgruntled Rayne said as she answered the call. "Hello?"

"It's time." said an eerie voice.

"Spongebob?", Rayne responded.

"You're doomed." the voice said darkly. "Spongebob has cursed you with Robert's deadly virus."

"What the- Who is this?!" Rayne asked in shock.

"I am one of the people whose life you destroyed." the voice said. "And Spongebob has given me a chance to destroy yours. That is, unless, Adam kills you first."

"Adam? Who the hell are you?!" Rayne replied in fear. "How did you learn to call my codec?"

"Let's just say I'm the person that's "helping" Spongebob on this mission." the voice said while snickering.

"Helping Spongeb- Oh my God it's you!" Rayne shouted upon realizing the person's identity. "Lauren!"

"Call me that if you wish." Lauren said. "I just wanted to give you a call to alert you of your imminent demise. We'll continue this conversation later. Bye."

"What the fuck's going on?!" Rayne exclaimed as Lauren canceled the call.

Just then, Rayne heard gunshots firing from outside the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rayne yelled as she jolted in terror.

"This can't be..." Rayne said as she sat on the floor, completely aghast about the situation.

In present time...

"And that's what happened.", Rayne told Sebastion and Cecil.

"I just don't get it." Sebastion said in disbelief. "What's going on? Now Lauren's involved in this too? What grudge does she hold against us?"

"*sigh* I think I need to tell you guys about Lauren." a sorrowful Rayne said.

End of Episode Nineteen.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: Rayne's Secret

From where we last left off...

Rayne had received a threatening call on her codec from a person who called herself Lauren, the doctor who worked with Spongebob. When Rayne told Sebastion and Cecil about it, it confused them, as they couldn't understand why Lauren would want to cause them harm. To try to put an end to this puzzlement, Rayne begins to explain why Lauren despises her.

"Tell us Rayne," Cecil said, "why does Lauren want us dead?"

"It's a long story," Rayne said solemnly, "but I'll try to explain it in the best way I can. It all started four years ago, back when I was a KB member. As you may already know, Robert Bottomshore was president of KB, and around that time, he started to perform experiments on other fish. And well, the thing is..."

"Go on." said Sebastion after Rayne's momentary pause.

"*sigh* This should've been the first thing I told you guys about when I realized Lauren was assisting Spongebob in this mission.", said a regretful Rayne. "Now is the time though, where I really need to tell you. You see... I took a great part in many of Robert's experiments."

"You-what?!" replied Sebastion in surprise.

"Continue." said Cecil who was apparently unphased by Rayne's confession.

"Yes.", said Rayne as she gulped. "While I was a major part of Robert's terrible deeds, every other scientist in KB was in on it too. There were two in particular though that absolutely refused, Lauren and David. When they realized what was going on, they threatened to leave KB and tell the already suspicious police about Robert's illegal activities. This was a massive predicament for Robert, but he was able to come up with a plan to thrawt Lauren and David's attempts to turn him in."

"How did he do it?" asked Sebastion.

"I'll tell you." said Rayne. "First, Robert and I told the scientists that the research we were doing had ended. This threw the police who were investigating the disappearance of the fish off their trail, and left the other scientists confused and suspicious. Fortunately, they gave us the benefit of the doubt, and we secretly began production on a terrible project, the Bottomite Death."

"What's the Bottomite Death?" asked a nervous Sebastion.

"It's hard to describe, but I'll try to explain." said Rayne. "It's basically an artificial microorganism made of several metallic elements that reacts to a chip that Robert implanted in each KB member's brain upon their joining of the organization. This "microorganism" slowly travels through the member's body for about 12 hours usually, before it eventually reaches the brain. Once it does, it combines with the chip, and creates a very powerful shock that destroys the cells in the brain, and causes the body to become pale, detoriate and finally die. What's even more scary, is that it can also be spread to other KB members very easily."

"That's horrible." said Sebastion in disbelief that Rayne would do something like this.

"It is." said Rayne in shame. "But I swear, I never intended to use it on Lauren or David. Believe it or not, Lauren was my friend, and I couldn't subject her to something like that. Robert claimed he only intended to use it as a threat if Lauren told the police. However, it doesn't matter, for we were only able to create a prototype of BD, and like most of our experiments, we needed to test it on a subject. That subject, was one of Lauren's friends, who was already reported missing before I found him. We implanted the KB chip inside of him, gave him the Bottomite Death, and... he lived. This shocked both of us, and at the time, we believed the experiment was a failure. However, that quickly became the least of my worries, for two days after we conducted the experiment, Lauren found out about what Robert and I had done."

"What happened next?" asked Sebastion, whose heart was pounding.

"Lauren was furious." said Rayne grimly. "Feeling betrayed, she beat me up and called the police. We were all arrested, with the exception of her and David, who left KB, never to be seen again. We were all released shortly after though, excluding Robert, who surprisingly took full responsibility, and remained in prison."

"So that's what you meant." said Cecil, unmoved by what Rayne had said.

"You don't seem that shocked or disappointed by this, Cecil." said a perplexed Sebastion.

"No," Cecil said, "because I already knew this."

"What?!" responded Rayne in shock.

"How did you know this, Cecil?" asked an extremely curious Sebastion.

"Lauren told me." said Cecil. "I was a friend of Lauren too, and once she left KB, she told me all about Robert and what he and Rayne did."

"Oh shit." Rayne thought to herself. "He's not going to..."

"Really?" asked Sebastion.

"Yeah." said Cecil. "What I don't understand though, is how she said that Adam was miss-"

Cecil paused when he saw Rayne holding out her hands and waving them.

"Adam?" replied Sebastion. "Rayne never said anything about an Adam."

"Never mind." said Cecil in confusion. "What really troubles me though, is Bottomite Death."

"I know." responded Rayne, trying to distract Sebastion from what Cecil said earlier. "From what you guys told me, the most likely cause of Sandy and Brendon's deaths was BD. But what I don't get is that BD usually takes 12 hours to kill an ordinary individual, and Sandy and Brendon died shortly after you met them."

"I think I know why." said Cecil.

"You do?" said Sebastion in response. "Why?"

"The Bottomite Death effects certain individuals differently.", Cecil informed them. "Lauren told me that some people like her and David could be killed almost immediately from BD, and some people might not be effected by the virus for over a timespan of years. She told me that it probably depends on brain structure, and that she even developed a cure for it."

"That's...incredible." said Sebastion in disbelief. "Who is this Lauren?"

"How...", stuttered Rayne. "How did you know all this?!"

"Um, what?", asked Cecil.

"How did Lauren know all this?!" Rayne exclaimed as she reached out and grabbed Cecil's arms. "Who are you?!"

"What's wrong with you?" replied Cecil in anger.

"Found you." said a mysterious figure from behind. "Rayne..."

The trio freezed in fear.

"What now?!" Rayne shouted.

Just then, the figure rushed towards Rayne, punched her in the face, and grabbed the Presence-Eraser from her shoulder. The pain caused her to let go of Cecil, and fall on the floor.

"Hmm." said the figure as he looked at the Presence-Eraser and with the power of his metal arm, crushed it.

"My Presence-Eraser!", yelled Rayne.

Sebastion was about to pull out his gun and shoot this person, when he began to realize something.

"Wait a minute...", said a shocked Sebastion. "You're..."

"Next time we meet Rayne, I hope you don't use such cowardly tactics." said the figure as he scattered the pieces of the Presence-Eraser on the floor, and revealed his face.

"It's you!" shouted Sebastion. "Adam! You're alive?!"

"You're going to wish you had never used the Bottomite Life, Rayne." said Adam as he began to run away. "I'll see you again, after you've met David."

"David?" replied Cecil.

"Come back here!" yelled Sebastion. It was too late. Adam was gone, and once again, the trio was left in total shock and confusion.

End of Episode Twenty.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: Poison

In a dark part of Alex's base...

"Is...that why you're doing this..." said a weary voice.

"I'm afraid so." said another person, who pulled out a gun.

"David..." said the person with the quiet voice.

"Goodbye...Alex." said David as he fired his gun.

A bright flash of light shined, and David walked out of a room, and called someone on his cell phone.

"Hello?" said the person whom David called.

"It's David." said David. "I've killed Alex, just as you wanted, Spongebob."

"Excellent work, David." said Spongebob in a sinisterly happy tone. "Now nothing can become between us and MSL."

"We're not home free yet." informed David. "We still have to take care of Adam."

"True." replied Spongebob. "Lauren requests his death, as she knows that he's a threat."

"It doesn't matter." said a self-assured David. "I know how to handle him. What I'm more concerned about is Sebastion and the others."

"I have to tell them something eventually." said Spongebob with significantly less confidence. "They've believed everything I've told them so far, but if I let so much as one incriminating detail slip, there's sure to be mayhem."

"You don't have to worry about that." replied David. "I'll tell them, and I'll only tell them what's necessary."

"Thank you." said Spongebob. "Just please remember not to tell them about our "future plans"."

"Of course not." responded David. "I'll speak to you later. Goodbye."

"Bye." said Spongebob as he hung up.

"I'll get rid of Adam alright," David snickered, "after I've used him to test Sebastion and his buddies. I'm counting on Joanne to make sure they don't try to escape this."

"Hopefully, this plan will go well." David said as he took a small picture out of his pocket. "Hopefully, I can get him, the only person in the world I need more than Lauren. Cecil."

The picture David was holding was revealed to be a picture of a younger-looking Cecil.

Meanwhile...

Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne were searching everywhere for Adam. They had left no stone unturned on the ground floor, but they still found nothing.

"This is proposterous." said Sebastion in annoyance and concern. "He just snuck up on us and ran away. He couldn't have gone upstairs or downstairs, I would've heard him."

"Are you sure about that?" asked a voice from the computer room.

"What the?!" responded Sebastion.

"Come up here.",said the voice again.

The trio grabbed their guns and ran upstairs. When they reached the computer room, they were surprised by the sight they saw.

"A hole?" pondered Sebastion as he noticed that one of the parts of the floor was moved to reveal a hollow in the center.

Just then, a small dart shot out of the hole and hit Sebastion in the stomach.

"AUUGGGH!" cried Sebastion as he dropped his gun and collapsed on the ground.

"Sebastion!" shouted Cecil as he and Rayne ran over to their comrade.

"Eeeehhhh...Eeeeh...", muttered Sebastion. He couldn't speak, and he began to jitter around.

"Oh shit." said Cecil in fear. "It's a..."

"It's a poison dart." said a woman who came up from the hole and pointed a gun at Sebastion.

"Wait." said Rayne recognizing the woman's voice. "Joanne?"

"Which one of you has Mark's medicine?" Joanne asked.

"Medicine?" responded Cecil remembering that he kept it after his encounter with Mark.

"I know you have it." said Joanne. "Give it to me, or I'll kill Sebastion right now."

Cecil shut his eyes and pulled out the medicine, realizing that he had no choice but to hand it over.

"Yes." said Joanne gleefully as Cecil gave the vile to her. "I assumed right. Just to let you know, that dart won't kill that man immediately. If you care for your friend, come and follow me."

Then, Joanne hopped down the hole, and threw something towards Cecil and Rayne.

"A smoke bomb!" exclaimed Cecil as it went off, and clouded the room with smoke. After fifteen seconds, it began to disappear, and Cecil and Rayne heard sounds of footsteps banging on metal.

"Where could that passage lead?" asked Rayne in confusion.

"We have to find her." said Cecil. "If these people had wanted to kill us, they would've done so by now. If we play their game, we might have a chance to succeed in our own goals."

"I think you're right." said Rayne. "Let's go."

The two went down the hole, and were surprised to find a four by four foot tile followed by a small set of stairs leading down, and a very large set of stairs leading up.

"Who does the architecture for this place?" asked Rayne in shock.

"Keep your voice down." said Cecil who was trying to be cautious. "She can't be too far away from us. We have to approach with care and patience."

The duo carefully walked down the stairs and up the stairs, each with guns in hand. The stairs that led up went on for quite some time, but at last, they reached a latch on the ceiling.

"Stand guard." said Cecil as he opened the latch, and the two walked out. The first thing they noticed was that they were on the roof of the building.

"I knew you would come." said Joanne, who was standing there waiting for them with a gun.

Cecil and Rayne pointed their pistols at this adversary.

"I thought this would be the perfect spot for the test." said Joanne.

End of Episode Twenty-one.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Joanne's Test

From where we last left off...

Another one of Alex's minions, Joanne, had injected Sebastion with a deadly poison, and stolen Mark's medicine. Claiming she wanted to test Cecil and Rayne, she had them follow her to the rooftop of the Alex's hideout to get the medicine back, and cure Sebastion. Cecil and Rayne had no idea what awaited them...

"So, you came for me just like I wanted," said Joanne with a smirk on her face and still armed with a pistol.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do," said Cecil. "The most practical decision for you would be to shoot Sebastion, kill us while we were off guard, and take the medicine for yourself. Now you're faced with two people pointing guns at you. You don't stand a chance, so hand over the vile."

"That would be correct," Joanne said, "in a normal situation. If you three were no use to us, we would've murdered you the moment you walked into this place. However, that's not what your "buddy" David wanted."

"My "buddy" David?!" responded Cecil in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

Joanne burst out laughing. "It's THE David, you twit,", she said while chuckling. "The one you were partners with."

"Wha-? No. No.", replied Cecil in worry. "He can't be working for Alex!"

"Correction," Joanne said, "we don't "work" for Alex. In fact, there's no more reason to fear Alex now that he's dead."

This statement surprised Cecil and Rayne.

"Alex is dead?!" shouted Rayne.

"Why?!" asked Cecil. "How did you- I thought he was your leader!"

"We have no leader," said Joanne. "We each have our own seperate goals, and the only reason we operate as a group is to accomplish those goals."

"You people make no sense at all." said Cecil in anger. "Give me back the medicine, or I'll put a bullet through your heart."

"Ah, just like you did with Mark." said Joanne fearlessly. "Why don't you try fighting with honor for a change?"

"There is nothing venerable about killing someone, no matter how it's done," said Cecil.

"Maybe so," Joanne replied, "but I don't believe us shooting at each other would be an actual test. Why don't we fight each other for real, completely unarmed."

"You want to fight me with your bare fists?" asked Cecil.

"Yes.", said Joanne as she pulled out the vile of medicine. "You and me will fight, and with no weapons involved. If you can defeat me with just your bare hands and no assistance from your comrade, you'll pass the test, and you can have the medicine back. In any other case, I'll destroy this vile."

"I guess I don't have a choice but to accept." said Cecil realizing that there was no way out of this.

"Good." replied a seemingly pleased Joanne as she pulled out a bag. "Slide all of your weapons over here, the knife, the tranquilizer, and the gun. That also includes the woman's artillery, even though she won't be participating."

"Damn," said a frusturated Rayne as she and Cecil handed over every weapon that was given to them by the rebel base.

"She obviously had this planned from the beginning," Cecil thought to himself as Joanne put both her and their weapons in the bag. "She somehow knew about Mark and what we were doing. I learned basic hand-to-hand combat back when I was still being trained by Lauren, but I never thought a time like this would come where I absolutely needed it."

"There," said Joanne as she sealed the bag with the weaponry and put it to the side of roof. "Now, I can finally test your abilities. Let's fight."

Joanne put her hands up in a guarding position, and slowly walked towards Cecil. He was nervously putting his hands up and walking back up slowly.

"Thank God he doesn't know what this is really about," thought Joanne who was actually worried. "Fortunately, I have a backup plan just in case."

Joanne threw a jab to Cecil's face, which he dodged by moving to the left, but Joanne followed with a roundhouse kick to his stomach. In pain, Cecil clutched his stomach, leaving his face unguarded for Joanne to throw another punch, which knocked him to the ground. Joanne jumped, landed on Cecil's stomach, and punched Cecil in the face again.

"Come on, at least try to fight," said Joanne as Cecil grunted.

Joanne was about to hit Cecil again, when Cecil began to get up. He punched Joanne in the jaw, which caused her to fall back. He grabbed Joanne by the collar of the shirt she was wearing with his right hand as he climbed on top of her.

"Stop this bullshit, and hand over that vile!" yelled Cecil.

In response, Joanne lifted her arm and slammed it down onto Cecil's right arm.

Cecil let go of Joanne and grabbed his arm in pain, as Joanne got up and tried to kick Cecil in the head. Cecil ducked under it, and kicked Joanne in the leg. Joanne paused in pain, as Cecil grabbed both her legs and pulled her to the ground. He then flipped her on her back, grabbed her hair, and slammed her head on the floor repeatedly.

"Is this enough for you?" asked Cecil who picked Joanne up, and put her in a chokehold.

"Cecil was able to handle it completely by himself," thought Rayne. "As usual, I was absolutely worthless."

"Shit," a frustrated Joanne thought, "I wanted this fight to go on longer, but I went way too easy on him. There's only one thing I can do now."

"Now will you give me back the medicine?", asked Cecil, who was growing impatient.

"Sure...", said Joanne as she pulled out the vile. Cecil was about to grab it from her, when Joanne released it from her hand and smashed it with her foot.

Cecil looked down at the shattered vile, unable to speak from the shock and fury.

"I think I know what's on your mind right now," said Joanne as Cecil turned to her.

Cecil dragged Joanne to the edge of the roof, and threw her off. She didn't even struggle.

"All I want is for David to succeed," thought Joanne as she fell from the rooftop. "What Cecil didn't realize was that I have no personal goals. I...don't have any desire to live."

Joanne finally landed on the ground below and died, as Cecil fell to his knees and buried his hands in his face. He couldn't bear the pain of what had just happened.

Rayne was also stunned, and began to clutch herself.

"This is unbelievable...", she said quietly as she stared at the ground.

"It is if you believe so," said someone from behind.

Rayne jolted as the person shot her with a tranquilizing dart.

"Useless," Rayne thought as she fell unconscious. "Unbelievably...useless."

"It's time, Cecil," said the person. "It's your friend, David, and we need to talk."

"I'm done with the talking," said Cecil ignoring David. "I don't care what you have to say, I've failed as a person."

"Sebastion isn't dying," informed David. "You haven't "failed" at all."

"What?" replied a surprised Cecil.

"If you want to "succeed"," David said, "then listen to what I have to say."

End of Episode Twenty-two.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Sebastion's Reflection

Many miles away from Alex's hideout...

Spongebob and Lauren were at the rebel base. They were sitting in the room where Spongebob had told Sebastion and the others about his plan. Spongebob had already told everyone about Alex's demise, and everyone was overjoyed. Spongebob, however, didn't appear to be happy.

"What's wrong, Spongebob?", asked Lauren.

"I'm...nervous," replied Spongebob. "I was happy at first when I heard that Alex was dead, but then, I remembered something."

"What did you remember?", asked a concerned Lauren.

"I remembered," Spongebob said, "what was on my mind before this began. I remembered, the guilt that I would have to bear for doing this."

"Technically," Lauren responded, "I was the one who gave Sebastion and the other two the Bottomite Death. I've also confirmed that it won't kill them for at least another five years, so you don't have to feel completely responsible for that."

"That is true," Spongebob said in agreement. "However, there's so many other terrible things I've done to achieve my goals."

Lauren sighed, unable to disagree with him.

"I'm wondering what they'll think," Spongebob said sadly. "when they learn the truth. I'm wondering what they'll think when they learn about Sandy and Brendon. I'm wondering what they'll think...when they learn that MSL isn't there, and the true objective of this mission."

Back at Alex's base...

Sebastion was laying on the floor, still unable to move. He was surrounded by an aura of worry and fear, and he began to see things.

"Uh...ah...", he grunted as he began to see red colors.

He shut his eyes, but when he opened them again, he could only see darkness.

"Just black...", he thought to himself as he got up. "I must be unconscious. There's nothing but darkness, like always."

"UGH!", he shouted, as images of dead bodies and red colors flashed through his head. Just then, the red colors began to materialize into something before him.

"Welcome back," said the red figure.

"Oh shit," said Sebastion, who recognized the voice. "It's the reflection..."

"Of what you'll never be," said the figure who looked identical to Sebastion and was dressed in red clothes.

"Why are you here?", asked Sebastion.

"This is your mind," said the reflection. "The reason you can see me is because you are in a time of great distress. You have temporarily been brought out of the shadows."

"Why do I feel this way?", asked a nervous Sebastion. "Am I going to die?"

"No," answered the reflection. "I'm afraid your journey is far from over."

"Why is this happening to me?", asked Sebastion. "What should I do?"

"Ah, that's a familiar question.", replied the reflection. "That's a question that you've failed to answer for a long time."

"What are you talking about?", asked a confused Sebastion.

"You don't know what you should do," the reflection said, "for you are hopeless. Throughout your entire life, you have constantly made mistakes because you can not become like me."

"I think about my failures every day," said Sebastion sadly. "I can't find joy in life, and I can't be perfect."

"Correct," replied the reflection in agreement. "You are the kind of person who's ashamed of his failure, and hides himself in the shadows. That's why you will never obtain, "The Light"."

Just then, a radiant flash of light appeared behind the reflection, and bright rays shone in Sebastion's eyes.

"What is that?", asked a surprised Sebastion.

"The goal that you have tried to reach all your life," the reflection informed him, "the only thing that will satisfy you. The light will not reveal itself to you though. You can only see a small bit of its true form, because I am standing in front of it."

"This is impossible," replied Sebastion in frustration. "Why won't you show it to me?"

"I'll tell you again," the reflection said, "you can not become like me. The only way to see the light, is for me to disappear, and that will only happen if you become..."good"."

"I've wanted to be a good person all my life," Sebastion said, "but I just can't do it. It's a goal that I'll never reach."

"It's a fatal flaw that you can't stop reminding yourself of," said the reflection sadly. "A flaw that has taken away the light of your life, and has left you as a worthless creature who blends in with the darkness."

"I'll never understand how it ended up like this," said Sebastion solemnly.

"There are many reasons," the reflection replied, "and there is no way you can achieve the goal you have set for yourself now."

In depression, Sebastion got down on his knees, as the light behind the reflection began to fade.

"It's getting dark again...", said Sebastion as darkness began to engulf around him.

"I'll tell you one more thing." said the reflection as he began to disappear. "Beware those who blend in with the shadows, for the shadows are where you live."

Suddenly, everything went black, and Sebastion began to open his eyes.

"Unh...", he muttered. "He was right, I am alive."

"What's going on?", he asked himself as he looked up at the dark sky. "It's night. What happened while I was unconscious?"

"It's a long story, I'm afraid," said a voice.

"Who are you?", responded a startled Sebastion, as he turned his head to the person who was talking. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm David, and your friend Rayne is right here." said David, as he stepped to the side to reveal Rayne, who was lying on the floor. "Your friend Cecil, however, is somewhere else."

"What do you mean?", replied Sebastion in disbelief. "What the hell happened?"

"I think it's about time I let you know what's going on.", said David.

End of Episode Twenty-three.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: The Truth: David's Story

From where we last left off...

"What do you need to tell me that's so important? Where's Cecil?" Sebastion asked as he got up.

"What I'm about to tell you," David said, "is something more important than your friend's whereabouts. Your friend Cecil has already learned the truth, and now, you will learn it too."

"Define truth." Sebastion replied suspiciously.

"The truth," David said, "is the only thing that can rescue you from this situation. Sebastion, I know that you've felt an odd feeling for quite some time. I know that you weren't stupid enough to believe everything that was told to you by your superiors and allies, and you are finally going to be given the chance to know what's really going on."

Sebastion paused. He knew that what David said was true. He had refused to believe that Spongebob wasn't hiding something.

"Alright, I'll listen." Sebastion agreed. He thought that if he listened to what David had to say, he would be told about Cecil.

"Good," David responded, "but first, I need to wake up your friend. I think she needs to hear this too."

David knelt down, and pressed his fingers on Rayne's arm. Suddenly, an aura of darkness began to surround Rayne.

"What the hell?" Sebastion thought as he saw Rayne begin to grunt and grab her head.

"No!" Rayne cried as she began to wake up. "It can't be real! I-"

She paused as she looked up, and saw David standing in front of her.

"What did David do to her?" Sebastion thought as Rayne noticed him.

"Sebastion?!" she exclaimed. "You're alive? But the poison..."

"There was no poison," said David. "That woman wasn't trying to kill Sebastion, she merely injected him with a drug that caused him to lose consciousness."

"But why?" Sebastion replied. "That would've been the perfect chance to get rid me."

"Sebastion, every time has been the perfect chance to kill you and your comrades," David imformed him. "We've chosen not to though because we need you."

"Wait," Rayne said, "if Joanne never tried to kill you then...oh shit."

Rayne looked over the edge. Joanne's body was still down there.

"What are you looking at?" Sebastion asked as he walked over to the edge of the rooftop.

"WOAH!" Sebastion yelled in response to the sight. "What happpened?!"

"Your friend Cecil fell for her trick," said David. "He ended up fighting her to get the medicine back, and it resulted in her planned demise."

"Planned?" Rayne replied. "Wait, you don't mean..."

"Yes," David said. "Joanne's mission was a suicide mission, just like Mark's. Those two couldn't live with themselves after what they had done, so they volunteered to "test your abilities".

"So let me get this straight," responded Sebastion. "They gave their lives to "test us"?"

"It may be difficult to believe, but it's true." said David sadly. "Those two had nothing left to live for, so they decided to see if you would actually kill them. And so you did..."

Sebastion and Rayne both had guilty looks on their faces. They actually started to feel sorry for Mark and Joanne.

"But wait," Sebastion said, "what is Alex doing? Why has he allowed us to come this far at the cost of his own men?"

"He hasn't," replied David. "I'm the one who set this all up, because Alex...is dead. I killed him."

"What?!" Sebastion shouted.

"Then you must be David..." Rayne said, remembering what Joanne told her.

"That's my name," David said, "and I have never been one of Alex's minions. I was ordered to kill Alex by your commander, Spongebob."

"How is this possible?!" Sebastion exclaimed in disbelief.

"I think it's time to start explaining things to you," said David. "Shortly after Spongebob found out about Alex taking MSL, the woman that you may know as Lauren Parrifish told Spongebob about me, a mole who had gone undercover as one of Alex's henchmen to collect information for her. The only person she knew that could terminate Alex. From there, Spongebob was able to devise a plan. A plan to get rid of Alex, his subordinates, and take back MSL, not to rescue Sandy and Brendon."

"Go on." Sebastion said nervously.

"I'll tell it to you in full detail," said David. "I had already gained the trust of Alex's subordinates before all this happened, so I was easily able to get them to join my side once I killed Alex yesterday. All except two...Neil and Ryan."

"Who are they?" Sebastion asked.

"Neil and Ryan were the two people who helped Alex steal MSL and kidnap Sandy and Brendon," David replied, "and the only ones who volunteered to do so. They brought Sandy and Brendon to Alex's base to torture them to find out the codes. You already know that Brendon gave away his code, but what you didn't know was that Sandy did not. She killed herself before they got the chance to torture her at the base."

"That makes no sense..." Rayne said, now completely confused.

"But...but I talked to Sandy and saw her die! There's no way she could've been dead before that!" shouted Sebastion in shock.

"That wasn't Sandy," said David. "That was Neil. He was a former KB member who could disguise himself as anyone. Like I already said, he and Ryan refused to join forces with me, but I was able to gain Neil's assistance."

"How did you do it?" Sebastion asked, now very curious.

"Ryan fled from me when I tried to persuade him," replied David, "but Neil was a different story. I promised to give him a sample of Lauren's Bottomite Death if he helped me, and he accepted, but I found out very quickly that he was lying to me. I knew I had to get rid of him after that, for he planned to betray me. Fortunately, the problem worked itself out."

"So what happened?" Sebastion asked.

"Spongebob already knew what to do about Alex's subordinates," said David. "Lauren also told him that she could create Bottomite Death, a substance originally created by Rayne that could kill people who had the chip that was implanted in the KB members inside of them. Mark, Joanne, Neil, and Ryan were all KB members, and the Bottomite Death would kill them instantly. Bottomite Death is contagious as well, so that's where you guys came in."

"Don't tell me." Rayne said with a bad feeling of what he was going to say next.

"That's right," replied David. "You two and Cecil were injected with the Bottomite Death so that you would spread it to everyone here and kill them. You already know that the chip is inside all of you because you were a KB member, and Sebastion and Cecil are rebel soldiers. It will take years for the virus to kill you, but Joanne, Mark, and the others would die very quickly after coming in contact with it, for they performed all sorts of experiments on themselves back when they were KB members."

"No...they didn't..." Sebastion said as he realized Spongebob's intent.

"They did," said David in anger. "They sacrificed you guys, Sandy, and Brendon to kill Alex's former subordinates, the only objective of your mission."

"I knew he was hiding something...but...how could he do this?" Sebastion said as he began to cry.

"You were right to be suspicious, but I'm afraid you underestimated Spongebob's evil." said David.

"Please that's all we need to know," said an upset Rayne. "Just please tell us where MSL and Cecil are, and we'll go."

"Not possible, I'm afraid," replied David. "MSL isn't here, this is Alex's old hideout. I killed Alex at the base where Neil and Ryan tortured Brendon."

"You're telling us," Rayne said as she pulled out the card that Brendon gave her, "that that was a lie too?!"

"Yes, I'm dead serious," David said solemnly, "nothing was true. Spongebob saw you as nothing but pawns."

"I've heard enough," said Sebastion as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I listened to the truth, now tell me where Cecil is."

"Of course," said David. "Your friend Cecil...is in the place as Adam."

"What?" Sebastion replied.

"I've captured Adam," David said, "and he's downstairs on the ground floor."

"You were able to capture Adam?!" Rayne responded in surprise. "How?"

"I knew his weakness," said David. "Take it from a man who's "helping Spongebob" and warned you of your "imminent demise" on a codec."

"Hold on," Rayne said, remembering the threatening call she got on her codec. "That was you?! I thought it was Lauren! How'd you learn to call my codec?"

"Lauren told me, of course," answered David. "I wanted to get you nervous so you would tell your comrades the truth. It was part of my plan."

Rayne didn't respond. She stood still and put her hands on her belief, unable to believe that she was fooled.

"From the look on your face, I can tell it worked." David said.

"That was pretty clever," Sebastion said, "you managed to trick us into thinking Lauren wanted us dead."

"Lauren may not want to kill you or Rayne", David replied, "but that doesn't mean she can't. She's more powerful than you think."

"Thanks for the warning." Rayne said sarcastically.

"I guess we have to go downstairs if we're going to see Cecil again," said Sebastion. "David, please show us the way."

"Certainly," replied David as he walked over to the hatch on the roof and opened it. "Rayne came up here before from the ground floor, so she can guide you down there."

"Thank you, David," said Sebastion. He knew that for now, he had no choice but to trust David and try to get over this mess.

"One more thing," said David. "Just warning you, I told your friend the same thing I told you, and he didn't take it as well. This might be dangerous, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Sebastion replied, "I'm not leaving without Cecil."

"Alright," said David as he put his hand on Sebastion's left shoulder. "Just beware of the shadows, for they are where you dwell in."

"What the..." Sebastion responded as he saw a glimpse of the reflection. "UNH!"

"What's wrong, Sebastion?" a concerned Rayne asked.

"N-nothing," said Sebastion as the image of the reflection disappeared. "Let's just go."

"Yes, go on and complete your journey, Sebastion." David said with a smile on his face.

Neither Sebastion or Rayne said anything else. They walked down the stairs, beginning to get suspicious of David.

"Hold on a second," said Rayne halfway down the steps. "Shouldn't we call Spongebob and tell him that his ass his grass for what's he's done to us?"

"No," replied Sebastion. "We're not going to waste our time with that motherfucker. We need to focus on more important things right now. I'm not just getting back Cecil, I'm going to face the reflection of my past, and I'm going to ask it for its side of the story."

End of Episode Twenty-four.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: The Truth: Adam's Story (Part 2 of 4)

Back at the rebel base...

Spongebob and Lauren were still at the base. They had to stay there until David reported back to them with more news, so in the meantime, they were sitting around trying to pass the time, as it began to rain outside.

"I wonder how much David tell them." Spongebob said, still feeling guilty about what he did.

"Why does it matter?" Lauren replied. "If they don't handle it, David will take care of them."

"How?" a curious Spongebob asked.

"Well, how do you think he was able to take care of Alex?" Lauren said with a smirk on her face.

"Because he was an elite soldier?" Spongebob replied in confusion.

"Not even close," said Lauren. "The only reason David was able to kill Alex so easily was because he possessed a power...a power that is possibly the most invaluable power in this world. The power to use people's emotions against them."

"What?" Spongebob responded. He didn't understand at all what Lauren meant.

"David can see the mind of any person he comes in contact with," Lauren explained, "and he can also see their past, and everything they're feeling. Whether it's guilt, depression, or self-hatred, he can strengthen those negative emotions,  
and use them to manipulate someone."

"No...that's impossible," said Spongebob in disbelief. "You can't control someone just by making them guilty or depressed!"

"Ah, you are naive," said Lauren with an evil smile. "David and I have never met a person in our lives who can't be manipulated by David's power, nor have we met someone who doesn't have any guilt or emotional trauma in their lives. I'm surprised you're arguing with me about this, for you are a prime example of that."

Spongebob didn't respond, he was shocked that Lauren was saying this.

"It is because of David's power that he was able to kill Alex," Lauren continued, "and it's also because of his power that we've been able to control the world. Everyone who's ever opposed us has fallen to their knees, and that's because they can not face themselves. And I'm sorry to say that you and your men are no exception to that."

"What are you saying?" a nervous Spongebob asked.

"I'm saying that if you try to turn on me or David, Spongebob," Lauren said, "you will only be destroyed by the reflection of your own shadows."

Spongebob was now very worried. He just couldn't help but feel that he had made a huge mistake.

Meanwhile...

The rainstorm was coming down hard where David, Sebastion, and Rayne were, and thunder could be heard. Despite the weather conditions, David was standing on top of the roof.

"What a strange omen," David said, "maybe this rain is symbolizing something. Maybe this rain is symbolizing the sadness and pain you will feel down there, Sebastion."

Downstairs, Sebastion and Rayne had made it to the ground floor. The first thing they noticed when they came down was a person close to the elevator who was tied up with rope.

"Who is that?" asked the person who was bound with rope.

"So he wasn't lying," said Rayne, who recognized him. "David did capture Adam."

"What happened to you Adam?" Sebastion asked. "How was David able to take care of you so easily?"

"Sebastion...Rayne...", muttered Adam. "Are you here to kill me? If you want to, you can."

"Huh?" Rayne responded. "What's going on? Why did you attack me earlier?"

"I wanted to get you to fight me," Adam said, "but then, David came. He has shown me something that made me realize that my life...is worthless."

"What did he do?" a curious Sebastion asked.

"All I remember", Adam replied, "was that everything went black when he came to me. It was like I could see every one of my memories, all the awful things I had done just came back to me, and now, I can't feel any joy or happiness at all."

"That's really weird." Rayne said as she remembered what she saw when she woke up on the roof.

"If what you're saying is true Adam," Sebastion said, "I'll be happy to dispose of you. But first, you have to tell me a few things."

"What kind of things?" Adam replied.

"How are you alive?" Sebastion asked. "I know that you were dead, and I know that your body was left there on the battlefield, so how can you still be here?"

This sent a chill down Rayne's spine, as she realized Sebastion knew Adam.

"I was dead," Adam said, "but I was revived by the Bottomite Life."

"Bottomite Life?" Sebastion responded.

"Sebastion, Cecil's not down here," said Rayne as she started getting worried. "Maybe we should look in the basement, or just ask David-"

"We'll find Cecil later," said Sebastion. "Right now, the most important thing is that we find out what's happened to this man."

"Alright...", Rayne replied as she gulped, stepped back, and prepared for the worst.

"So anyways," Sebastion said to Adam, ignoring Rayne's suspicious behavior, "what is Bottomite Life?"

"No one knows exactly what it is," said Adam. "From what I know, it's a liquid that can somehow rescuciate a dead organism by healing and re-stimulating all of the organs and nerves in its body. Your friend Rayne was the one who discovered this liquid, and she used it on me to bring me back to life."

"What?!" a surprised Sebastion replied, as he turned around and saw Rayne crossing her fingers with her eyes shut.

"I am so dead," Rayne thought in her mind. "So fricking dead."

"What's with you?" Sebastion asked. "How is that so bad? It's not like you-"

Sebastion paused as he remembered what Rayne told him earlier about Lauren.

"KB knew about me," Adam explained. "They knew I was the only one with a body strong enough to handle the drugs they were creating, such as the Bottomite Death, so I was the perfect subject for experimentation. They were creating all sorts of weapons and drugs, so in short, I was an essential factor in their plans to assassinate Neptune, and take over the world."

"How the...", Sebastion responded in shock. "RAYNE!"

"Do what you want." Rayne said, knowing that there was no way to escape Sebastion.

"How could you take part in something like that?!" Sebastion shouted in fury. "How could you live with yourself after doing that?!"

"I couldn't," replied Rayne sadly. "I bailed out on the plans after Lauren beat me up, and after that, I tried to kill myself, but I just couldn't find the courage to do so."

"If you can't kill yourself Rayne, then I will." Sebastion said as he walked towards Rayne.

Suddenly, something from behind struck Rayne in the side of the head, and she collapsed to the ground.

"What?" Sebastion responded, as something struck him in the stomach, which caused him to fall to the ground too.

"It's you, Cecil." Adam said.

"You don't have to bear with evil anymore." Cecil said as he materialized, and pulled out a gun with a handle stained in blood.

"The memories are finally gone...", Adam whispered as Cecil shot him in the head and killed him.

"Cecil...what's going on?!" Sebastion yelled. "What have you done?!"

"You were not cautious of the shadows at all," replied Cecil. "You failed to see through the illusion, and now, you will have to bear the consequences of your actions. Don't just blame Rayne for this, this happened to you because of a series of things done by both you, and many other people."

"What's going to happen?" Sebastion asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid that because of this, I can't live in this world anymore," Cecil said, "so I'm afraid I'm going to be another one who will not gain the light."

"Wait!" Sebastion exclaimed as Cecil grabbed his gun, shot himself in the head, and collapsed on the floor dead.

Sebastion was speechless. He was shocked beyond belief that this was all happening. It was too much for his mind to handle at once, and he began to faint.

Meanwhile, David was still upstairs on the roof. It was still raining.

"I think it's time to go down there," he said solemnly. "Poor Sebastion, he may have learned the truth, but he won't be able to conquer his own darkness."

End of Episode Twenty-five.  
Reviews will be appreciated.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: The End of the Journey: Sebastion's Shadows

Back at Spongebob's base...

"Lauren, I have something to tell you." Spongebob said.

"What's going on?" Lauren replied. "Don't tell me it's about that "guilt" of yours."

"No," Spongebob said, "it's more important than that. I'm retiring from my position as a commander."

"But why?" Lauren asked. "What's the point? Alex is dead, we can get MSL back, and without Neptune or his relatives around, we can rule over Bikini Bottom!"

"I'm sorry Lauren, but I just can't do that," replied Spongebob as he pulled out an envelope. "Please show this to Sebastion when he comes back."

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"It's my apology to them," Spongebob said sadly, "for putting them through this hell. I'm going to leave now."

"Leave?" a puzzled Lauren responded. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a place where I can think," said Spongebob. "Just... any place where I can think about all of this."

Lauren did not say anything else, she just stared at Spongebob as he walked away. While she never really liked Spongebob, she did feel some sympathy for him. She then looked at the letter that Spongebob gave her, and wondered what Spongebob had written in there for Sebastion and the others to read.

Meanwhile...

Sebastion was still unconscious after passing out from the disbelief of Cecil killing himself. Once again, the distress of the situation had left him thinking in his mind.

"What happened to Cecil?" Sebastion asked himself. "Why would he do that..."

"He already told you," replied the reflection as he began to materialize. "It was because of a series of actions done by other people, including you."

"Shut the hell up!" Sebastion responded in rage. "I'm tired of blaming myself...I'm tired of blaming myself for everything!"

"Agh!" the reflection cried as he felt pain in his chest. "What...what was that?"

"Spongebob...Adam...Rayne...," muttered Sebastion. "I hate them...because if it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened!"

"Oh no," said the reflection in worry as the pain in his chest began to grow. "It's finally going to happen..."

"I have no interest in you anymore...," said an angry Sebastion as he grabbed his head. "Just get me out of here! Get me out of this world!"

"The light..." said the reflection as he noticed that the light behind him was growing dimmer. "The light is starting to vanish..."

Suddenly, Sebastion began to awaken. When he woke up, he immediately looked around and saw Adam and Cecil's corpses and an unconscious Rayne on the floor.

"How did this all happen?" Sebastion asked himself. "Why did I play right into their hands?!"

"Because there was no other option," said another voice. "You couldn't avoid being used by Spongebob."

"You...," said Sebastion as he turned around and saw David.

"What do you feel about this situation, Sebastion?" David asked.

"I've never felt this terrible in my entire life," replied Sebastion. "Why did Cecil do this?!"

"I don't know the exact reason," David said, "but right after I told him the truth, he became very upset, and told me that he didn't want to live anymore."

"Really?" Sebastion responded.

"Yes," said David sadly. "I tried to convince him not to kill himself, but he refused not to. That's when I had an idea."

"Idea? No, you didn't..." a nervous Sebastion said.

"I wanted to see how you would react to your comrade dying right in front of you, so I gave him this," said David as he walked over to Cecil's body and pulled something off of his right shoulder. "Does this look familiar?"

"Is that a Presence Eraser?!" Sebastion exclaimed. "How did he get that? I thought Rayne's was the only one, and Adam destroyed it!"

"No, there was another one," replied David. "The construction of the Presence Eraser was a project that Rayne and Lauren worked on together back at KB. They were able to make a prototype, and after Lauren left KB, she decided to make her own version of it. When I found out that I had to kill Alex however, Lauren gave me the Presence Eraser to aid me in my mission. I thought it would come in handy for my plans to test you."

"Why did you go through all this?" a confused Sebastion asked.

David sighed. "Sebastion, did you learn anything from this experience?" he asked.

"No," Sebastion replied, "I didn't learn anything. I've lost everything, there's nothing left for me to live for."

"Sebastion," David said, "in that case, do you...want to die?"

Sebastion looked back at Adam, Cecil, and Rayne before giving a response.

"Yes," Sebastion responded, "yes I do."

"Then you really haven't learned anything." David said, as he touched Sebastion's left arm with his hand.

As David touched Sebastion, he began to see all the emotional trauma that Sebastion was going through. He could see memories of Sebastion's past, memories of Sebastion killing people on the battlefield, memories of him feeling pain, even memories of him having suicidal thoughts in his mind.

"Oh Sebastion," David said, "I remember seeing all of this while you were unconscious after your encounter with Joanne. Ever since then, I grew curious about how you'd react if you saw Adam and Cecil die. That is why I went through all this."

"Ugh..." Sebastion muttered. In his mind, he began to see a large hole open up on the floor, and dark liquid begin to fill the hole.

"Sebastion, do you still want to drown in your own misery?" David asked. He and Sebastion were now on the roof, and Sebastion was on the edge as it was still raining.

"Sebastion, no!" the reflection shouted, as he appeared in Sebastion's mind. "You can't do this! Your shadows will gain full control of you!"

"It's too late," Sebastion replied. "That light behind you means nothing to me any more."

"AAAHHHH!" the reflection yelled, as the light behind him vanished completely. "The last light is gone...it's all over..."

End of Episode Twenty-six.  
Reviews will be appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27: The End of the Journey: Sebastion's Last Light

It's finally time for the end of Sebastion's journey...

"The last light is gone...," said the reflection. "It's over."

"Fine with me," said Sebastion as he saw the light disappear. "I guess I'm going to die now."

Sebastion prepared to jump into the hole, when suddenly, he saw a flashing orb of light come out of the hole.

"The reflection's light is finally gone," a voice said, "this is my chance."

The ball of light began to expand, as it caused the hole under it to disappear.

"W-what's going on?" Sebastion asked as the light shone in his eyes.

"How is this happening?!" the reflection asked in shock. "My light was destroyed, how is this possible?"

"It looks like my plan worked," said David, who appeared in front of the reflection. "Sebastion can now be exposed to the true light."

"David?!" a surprised Sebastion replied.

"What do you mean "the true light"?" the reflection asked in confusion. "My light was the only thing...that would bring Sebastion peace of mind."

"No," David responded, "your light was the only thing that Sebastion thought would bring him peace of mind, "perfection". You truly were the reflection of what he would never be, someone who was perfect. In response to the mental agony of his guilt and shame, he created you, and set a goal for himself that he knew he would never achieve, to become a flawless person. However, all you and that so called light of yours have brought him is more suffering, and now that Sebastion no longer cares about your light, you do not exist."

"I...think I get it now...," said the reflection as he began to fade away. "I wasn't...the key to Sebastion's light...all I was...was a reflection of something that would never exist..."

The reflection disappeared, leaving Sebastion completely puzzled.

"What happened?" asked Sebastion. "I thought his light was the only thing that would make me happy..."

"Sebastion," David replied, "you have never known what will make you happy."

"What do you mean?" Sebastion asked.

"I'll show you." David said, as Sebastion began to see an even brighter light.

"This is..." Sebastion said, as the light completely illuminated the realm of his mind, and caused him to see things that amazed him.

On top of the rooftop, Sebastion stepped away from the edge of the roof, and collapsed as David caught him in his arms.

"What I have shown you," David said, "will hopefully cause you to view your life from a different perspective."

"Why did you show that to me?" Sebastion asked wearily.

"While you were unconscious," David explained, "I saw the realm of your mind, and it was horrifying. There was no joy or peace in you, only pain and self-hatred. I believed back then that Cecil would be able to show you this light, but he didn't, you only desired to hurt yourself even more. That's when I knew that I had to rid you of your reflection, the thing that had burdened your mind for so long."

"David...thank you for helping me." Sebastion said as he began to fall asleep.

"This experience has taken a toll on you," said David. "Just don't forget, you can not dwell in the shadows any more. Remember that light, and the secrets of the shadows will be revealed to you."

Sebastion then fell on the floor, unconscious once again, as the rain continued to pour down.

"I showed you the light, yet the storm continues," said David. "I guess you will still encounter much more sorrow on your journey, Sebastion."

The next morning...

Sebastion was lying on a bench as he woke up. The first thing he saw as he began to awaken was Lauren standing beside him, and Rayne lying on the floor beside the bench.

"Welcome back, Sebastion." Lauren said with a smile.

"Unh...," he muttered. "What happened?"

"You're in one of the rooms on the top floor of the rebel base," replied Lauren. "David called me and told me everything that happened. We brought you and Rayne back here after you passed out."

"Why wasn't I brought to the infirmary?" Sebastion questioned.

"Because I wanted to show you something that may interest you," said Lauren as she pulled out the envelope that Spongebob gave her. "Spongebob wanted you to read this letter."

"No thanks," grunted Sebastion angrily, as he recalled what Spongebob had done to him and his comrades. "I don't care what he has to say to me anymore."

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked. "This letter is filled with things that I doubt Spongebob would ever say to you in person."

"No!" a furious Sebastion shouted. "I don't care about Spongebob anymore! He lied to me! He had you inject me with a virus that's going to kill me! It's because of him that Cecil's dead! None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him!"

"I understand your reason for being angry Sebastion," Lauren said, "but what would you think if I told you that Spongebob was no longer here?"

"What?" a stunned Sebastion replied.

"Rayne will probably have no interest in it, but it is very important that you read Spongebob's letter," Lauren said, "for it contains the last words you'll probably ever hear from him."

"Really?" Sebastion responded as he started to grow calmer.

"Yes," said Lauren. "Sebastion, I am well aware that you have finally discovered the true light, and the words in this letter may aid you on your true journey. Will you read it now?"

"Y-yeah..." said Sebastion, who was now very curious.

Lauren handed Sebastion the envelope, and he opened it up. He then took out the letter and began to read it. It said:

[i]Dear Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne,

I am very sorry for everything I put you three through. I had to make many tough decisions in the course of my plans to kill Alex, and many of them I regret. I am sure all of you have heard about some of these mistakes from David, and I am sure all of you have gone through a time like that in your lives, where you made a terrible mistake, and it haunted you for a long period of your life. Unfortunately, my mistakes will probably haunt me forever. That is why I have decided to resign from my position as a commander. Now that both Alex and I are gone, Lauren will have to be the one to lead Bikini Bottom. Please trust her, she only did what she did because I ordered her to do it, and she is a lot more trustworthy than me. Also, please do not forgive me for what I did. You can hate me for the rest of your lives if you wish, because right now, I can't even find a place where I can forgive myself.  
Your Former Captain,  
Spongebob[/i]

After reading the letter, Sebastion put it down as he began to cry.

"I used to be just like him..." Sebastion thought. "A person who was haunted by his mistakes, and not being able to forgive himself for any of them."

"Now do you understand?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Sebastion said sadly. "While I still don't forgive him, I do understand him now."

"Then I believe your journey has finally ended," replied Lauren. "I think I should also give you something for all of your troubles."

Lauren pulled out a vile of green liquid.

"What is that?" a curious Sebastion asked.

"This is the cure to Bottomite Death," Lauren responded, "and the only vile of the cure as well. I will explain everything to Rayne when she wakes up, but I think I should give you the cure."

"You're going to let me have the medicine?" Sebastion asked. "But why?"

"Because I have more hopes for you than Rayne," said Lauren. "However, you don't have to use the cure on yourself. You can also give it to Rayne if you desire."

Sebastion was stunned. He had no idea what to do.

"David saw that you were angry at Rayne when he looked into your mind for the second time," explained Lauren. "You can either use the medicine on yourself and increase your lifespan, or you can give it to someone you hate. The decision is yours."

"This decision is...impossibly difficult." Sebastion thought to himself.

Sebastion thought about the decision until he finally knew what to do.

"Alright, Lauren, I'll take the medicine now," said Sebastion. "Thank you, I know who I'm going to use it on.

Outside the rebel base...

"It was back then that I realized something," Sebastion thought. "I realized that it didn't matter what choice I made, for my journey has finally ended. When I was shown the true light, I began a new adventure where time will not matter, for this adventure will last forever."

The End.  
Thank you to all of the people who read this and inspired me. You played the greatest role in this story. Thank you.

_I hope you enjoyed reading my first story. Descendant Friendly's finale chapter is next week, so please enjoy that too when it comes out! Good night!_


End file.
